Breaking Pirates
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: La primera vez que se toparon, creyó que fue suerte. La segunda, pensó que fue el destino. Uno cruel y arbitrario, porque sólo existiría rojo entre un pirata y un militar que los odiaba. Pero de alguna manera ahí estaban, y no tenía intención de cambiarlo, pasara lo que pasara. Se quedaría, y así sería. Lo juraba. LEER ACLARACIONES. 100% YAOI
1. Chapter 1

******D****isclaimer:** ___El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz_  


**Advertencias**:_ AU, Anacronismo, Errores Históricos, __Insinuaciones de Shota, Insinuaciones de Violación,__ Lemon, Lime, Muerte de personajes, Personajes OC  
_

**Aclaraciones:** _-La h__istoria se ubica a mediados del siglo XVII -más o menos 1658- _**  
**

**-**_ESTADOS UNIDOS PROBABLEMENTE ME SALGA MUY OC. Ruego por una disculpa, y espero mejorar conforme se desarrolle el fic_

_-Habrá numerosas insinuaciones históricas, pero para darle importancia a la trama, NO las aclararé. En cambio, estoy abierta a comentarios de este tipo_

_-Por mi desconocimiento en varios métodos de narración, pido que me disculpen por incongruencias_

_-Por si acaso, aclaro que el fic y todas las barbaridades dramáticas SON DE MÍ CREACIÓN  
_

_¡Hola! De nuevo nos vemos por aquí, ¡pero esta ocasión es especial! Al fin, AL FIN, me animé a crear una historia seriada de este par de chicos -Alex y Alfred-, ¡después de tantos de one-shoots y viñetas, ya era hora! Y aquí echaré la casa por la ventana, ¿qué quiero decir? Que habrá de todo, ¡todo! Jojojojojo tantas frustranciones tenían que salir de algun modo xDDD_

_Como dije arriba, se trata de un Universo Alterno con una temática de PIRATAS. ¡Espero dar un esbozo completo! O por lo menos, lo suficientemente claro para que lo entiendan, y dado que es la primera vez que escribo con propiedad de esto, el resultado será inesperado xDDD _

_ ¡Realmente quiero que lo disfruten muchísimo, así como yo lo estoy haciendo! El camino se ve largo, pero no duden de que se terminará y será continuo, ¡aquí nadie se queda sin final! ;DDD_

_GRACIAS. Owari~_

* * *

**_"Breaking Pirates" _  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Se preguntaba cuántas veces ya había contemplado esa vista

La lejanía del mar, el cielo azul y apenas una brisa que movía las velas del barco, dirigiéndolos a un destino incierto, pero que siempre prometía las codicias que hombres como ellos podían desear: dinero, joyas, reputación y temor infundido en el prójimo que escuchaba y sentía los golpes de sus proezas

_No se podía evitar._ En el mundo sólo existían aquellos que asaltaban y los que se dejaban asaltar

Si no era natural, al menos se trataba de la base de su vida

Una regla que conocía desde aquel día de su niñez en que el rumbo fue marcado y en que decidió que podía vivir con los misterios que el océano ofrecía

Suspiró mientras dibujaba apenas una sonrisa, rememorando la primera vez que había visto el mar… bueno, claramente no tenía todo definido, pero sí el paisaje de un espacio azul enorme, con la brisa fresca que olía a sal, y junto a tal recuadro, la propuesta de un sujeto que lo invitaba a tomar un papel activo en ese mundo donde todos parecían devorarse entre sí

Claro, entonces no sabía muy bien a qué se refería la palabra "pirata", tampoco lo que implicaba seguir el camino de uno que se nombraba como tal y que tenía una reputación que cuidar, sin embargo, lo aceptó

Tal vez se debió a un asunto de soledad, de no entender por qué a una edad tan temprana como son los 8 años se encontraba solo, huyendo a cada momento de ese orfanato donde se le demostraba que no se era nadie sin un nombre que resonara

Quizá fue por simpatía, pues el hombre que se identificó como Arthur Kirkland parecía tan grande y tan seguro de manejar su propia vida, que le hizo pensar que él podría hacer lo mismo algún día

Probablemente fue por sueños, anhelos o curiosidad que se animó a dejar todo lo que conocía y partir hacia el océano, formando parte de la tripulación del _Black Gold_

Con todo, podía decir que estaba satisfecho, pues ya no era un simple muchachito al que se le podía subestimar, sino que era Alfred F. Jones, Primer Oficial del temido Capitán Kirkland, y un sujeto que ya sabía de lo que eran capaces los hombres con un poco de determinación y de falta de escrúpulos

Era un pirata y le gustaba serlo

Le gustaba que lo reconocieran. Le gustaba ser recordado por una reputación que forjó con esfuerzos propios. Le gustaba que sus compañeros de fechorías lo vieran como alguien superior, y le gustaba la confianza que Arthur depositaba en él, señal de un respeto que no tenía nada que ver con el vínculo de familia forjado por los años

Sí, era bueno ver el mar y recordar todo lo que había obtenido gracias a él: lo que conoció, lo que descubrió y lo que se ganó

Sin embargo, el mérito no sólo era propio, sino que como embarcación se ganaron una fama temible que resonaba en los 7 mares, en los puertos y en las islas, incluso con otros piratas que también recorrían como ellos las extensiones que las coronas de España e Inglaterra pensaban que les pertenecían enteramente

Los botines obtenidos de los barcos y sitios eran grandes pérdidas para los reyes de ambos países, así que tampoco era extraño tener un historial con ellos y ser blancos importantes a eliminar si querían mantener el oro proveniente de sus colonias

Las cosas se habían complicado al grado de que todas las ciudades del nuevo mundo tenían por orden arrestarlos si los veían, lo que a su vez significaba más fama y más leyendas atribuidas a sus nombres… aunque…

Una cosa que siempre le había llamado la atención, es que desde pequeño, vio que Kirkland tenía un odio muy fijo hacia los españoles, por lo que sus puntos de ataques solían ser las embarcaciones importantes y los puertos de los virreinatos, contando también las islas del Caribe

Nunca le preguntó por qué de ello, pero tampoco tenía mucho sentido en vista de las grandes aventuras que obtenían y los botines de monedas de oro y joyas

Y aún con ello, se sentía satisfecho, bien, hasta feliz de vivir con tanta libertad, conociendo el mundo y en compañía del sujeto que representaba su única familia real, ¡el mar era de ellos! ¡Del poderoso _Black Gold_! ¡No había nada que no pudieran hacer ni vencer! ¡No existía nadie que pudiese hacerles frente!

_O eso creyó, hasta hacía poco_

Su gesto cambió de un momento a otro, desviando la vista del horizonte azul y caminando rápidamente hacia el camarote, donde el Capitán se encerró con uno de los hombres que fue al puerto y que regresó con noticias

Noticas extrañas e inquietantes, tanto como las que escucharon en esos últimos cuatro meses y que colocó a todos los piratas existentes en alerta, a la defensiva, inseguros por primera vez ante las autoridades que por mucho tiempo burlaron

No existía nadie que pudiese hacerle frente al_ Black Gold_, pero sí alguien que parecía colocarse por encima de los rivales poderosos que varias ocasiones los acorralaron…

…

Llegó al camarote, y justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta, se abrió

Salió el tripulante a toda prisa, pálido, con el gesto de haber visto a un fantasma… bueno, no lo culpaba, pues enfrentarse al inglés cuando estaba de mal humor era una proeza que pocos seres en la Tierra soportarían, y viendo la situación, podía apostar que no estaba satisfecho en lo absoluto

Entró enseguida, cerrando para evitar que la conversación que tendrían fuera escuchada por alguien más

Pasara lo que pasara, siempre era mejor mantener la discreción necesaria para evitar pánico, una baja en el ánimo que repercutiera en los asaltos a futuro, o peor… empero, una insubordinación era algo que nunca pasaría, porque nadie, NADIE, se atrevería a enfrentar a un Arthur lleno de ira. Eso era seguro

…

Una vez adentro, reparó en el de ojos verdes, quien se hallaba sentado en su silla predilecta con los pies sobre el escritorio finamente tallado que robaron de un barco portugués

También notó la botella de whisky que comenzaba a beber y aquel gesto serio que parecía hacer juego con el ambiente medianamente iluminado gracias a una ventanilla del lado izquierdo. Su sombrero a un lado, con esa pluma colorida de alguna ave exótica acompañada de varias joyas, le hacía recordar a cuando jugaba con él, argumentando que un día lo portaría

—Esto es una estupidez — empezó a decir cansado, pero más que nada, fastidiado — ¡Simplemente una estupidez! No me importa que medio mundo lo esté comentando, ¡debe tratarse de alguna idiotez que un imbécil, sin nada mejor que hacer, inventó!

—¿De qué hablas? — se acercó con confianza, reparando poco en algunas piezas del sitio que parecían recientemente destruidas — ¿Cuáles son las nuevas noticias?

—Básicamente las que ya habíamos escuchado — se sobó la sien, estresado — Hace un par de semanas, un "Capitán" de la Naval Española capturó a otro pirata. Uno que fue colgado en Sevilla con el resto de su tripulación hace no más de tres días

—¿Se trata del mismo…?

—Sí, del mismo sujeto que atrapó a Govert Van Heemskerck, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Mikkel Densen, Bryan O'Callaghan y a João De Souza — todos eran viejos conocidos, así que de ningún modo sus muertes le parecían indiferentes — Esta vez fue el turno de Francis Bonnefoy

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Es imposible! — levantó el nivel de voz sin notarlo — ¡Si es uno de los mejores! ¡No pudo ser vencido con tanta facilidad, y menos ser ejecutado!

—Comparto esa idea, pero… — suspiró largamente — Según parece, es cierto

Otro pirata caído… y no uno cualquiera… ¡mierda, si hasta recordaba aquellos combates entre sus embarcaciones que podían ser dignos de una leyenda asombrosa!

Y no sólo eso: se atrevía a afirmar, aún con todo lo que negaba Arthur y lo que se burlaba Francis, que habían forjado un tipo de amistad que encontraba una salida interesante en esas batallas. Tampoco olvidaba como gustaba de todos los temas del amor y cómo lo aconsejaba para conseguir "hermosas damiselas"

Mordió su labio inferior, molesto e impaciente, ¿quién demonios era el tipo que, prácticamente, los estaba cazando?

—Es el sexto en tan sólo cuatro meses — continuó en un tono más tranquilo, aunque no menos resentido — Y como antes, lo único que se sigue sabiendo del bastardo es su puesto militar, que no rebasa los 23 años y que se apellida "Fernández"

—¿P-Pero es en serio? ¡No puede ser que solamente un sujeto esté haciendo todo esto! ¿Cómo pudo eliminar a tantos en ese lapso de tiempo? —no lo concebía, era inaudito — Además, sabían cómo escapar, ocultarse, ¡y hasta cómo entrar en combate con toda la Marina Real Española! Un solo hombre no puede hacer la diferencia

—Al contrario: a veces, lo único que se necesita es una mente enfocada e inteligente, lo suficientemente estratégica para guiar a un puñado de infelices sin voluntad —bebió un largo trago — No sé cómo lo está haciendo, pero no serviría de nada negar que hay alguien que se está deshaciendo de los piratas más peligrosos de estos mares

Sí, un sujeto que seguía manteniendo su identidad a salvo, puesto que ni siquiera las autoridades civiles habían revelado alguna descripción física, y los informantes con los que contaban no tenían mayores datos

Era como temerle a un fantasma del que no sabían nada importante, encontrando sólo los escombros de sus actos

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? ¿Quién era este Capitán? ¿Por qué los cazaba así, con tanta precisión? Pero más importante, ¿Quién sería el siguiente?

La cuestión le arrancó un escalofrío… y al mismo tiempo, la idea de que nadie era capaz de hacerles frente surgió con fuerza, al igual que la motivación para vencer a cualquiera, ¡el _Black Gold_ no caería! Él, Alfred F. Jones, no caería con tanta facilidad

_La vista del mar era hermosa, ofrecía miles de posibilidades, pero no sólo para ellos_

Aun así, hubo un espacio para algún tipo de admiración: era sorprendente que un solo tipo, con poco tiempo en la naval –según los rumores-, y con experiencia casi nula, de pronto fuera la figura central en los imaginarios de todos aquellos que se consideraban piratas, despertando inquietud y temor por proezas que nadie logró hasta entonces

_Las puertas estaban abiertas para cualquiera, para todo tipo de bestias_

Empero, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una risa tenue que pronto adquirió fuerza y cinismo

Miró con confusión a un Kirkland que reía de buena gana, divertido y natural, con aquella sonrisa de lado y burlona que despertaba temor en los tripulantes. A él no le causaba mayor reacción que la de interés, pues indicaba que había pensado en algo bueno y realmente arriesgado… aunque en esa situación, con tal tema de por medio…

Tragó con discreción, esperando escuchar las ideas que apenas él podía entender de un sujeto como su Capitán

_Había algunas que ni siquiera ellos conocían_

—Alfred, ¿no te emociona? — comenzó a hablar, jugando con la botella vacía — Ya había pensado que se trataba de un sujeto interesante, ¡después de todo, nadie acaba con tan grandes figuras de un día para otro! Pero esto… ¡deshacerse de Francis es más de lo que yo esperaba! Realmente ha aparecido alguien que sabe cómo imponer un verdadero reto

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa

Aparentemente estaban pensando lo mismo… y sí, le emocionaba. No sería capaz de decir lo contrario

—¡No podemos quedarnos así! Es hora de tomar el asunto con mayor seriedad — habló más para sí que para él — Antes de tomar cualquier decisión, necesito información confiable, porque lo que han dicho hasta ahora no representa ninguna ventaja…

Vaya, así que en realidad también estaba interesado en ese chico, ¡bueno, no lo culpaba! Pero si lo pensaba con cuidado, podía apostar que ni siquiera el inglés moría tanto por conocerlo como él, ¡sí, era peligroso y la situación no debía subestimarse! Sin embargo, era más su curiosidad y la emoción por presenciar algo inaudito lo que lo motivaba con tanta lucidez, ¡incluso combatir con ese cazador, que a la vez le inspiraba un temor sin nombre, sería todo un placer! Además de que, como ya lo había dicho, nadie podría abatir al _Black Gold_, ¡el horror de las coronas de Inglaterra y de España!

—Bien, esto es lo que pasará —se levantó con impulso, cayendo con elegancia la parte baja de su gabardina roja — Alfred, quiero que vayas a Nueva España

—¡¿Yo?! — preguntó por inercia, aunque dibujó una sonrisa inconsciente que delató lo fascinante que la pareció la idea — ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!

—Por supuesto — sacó un mapa de un estante y lo extendió sobre el escritorio —Nosotros estamos aquí, en Las Tortugas —señaló al Sur de isla La Juana — Queda bastante cerca la colonia favorita de España, y los puertos de relevancia son Veracruz y Campeche — los resaltó en el papel — Ir a Veracruz sería demasiado arriesgado puesto que ahí llegan todos los barcos de importancia, y el fuerte de San Juan de Ulúa está muy bien vigilado… así que sería mejor llegar a Campeche

Recordaba ese lugar: varias veces lo habían atacado y saqueado, aunque realmente no tenía la menor idea de cómo era la ciudad… ¡no importaba! ¡Se las arreglaría cuando arribara!

—Lo que debes hacer ahí, es conseguir información — prosiguió — Quiero que averigües todo lo que puedas de ese tal Capitán Fernández, ¿entendido?

—¡Entendido! — le cerró un ojo con diversión — ¡Una misión tan importante sólo podría ser realizada por mí!

—Tienes quince días para enterarte de todo lo que pueda darnos ventaja —sonrió de nuevo, viendo fijamente el mapa — Es seguro que escuches mucho en las calles porque ese puerto es frecuentemente atacado, y si alguien sabe sobre piratas, son los lugareños

—¡No habrá problema!

—No es necesario que te diga que quiero que seas discreto, ¿cierto?

—_¡Oh, come on! ¡I´m not a child!_ — rió con ganas — _¡Jajaja! ¡Don´t worry! I´m perfectly capable of handling this situation_

—Lo dejo en tus manos, entonces — le dio unas palmadas en la espalda — Tardarás más o menos cuatro días en llegar, así que tienes dos semanas a partir de que toques tierra. Después de ese tiempo, regresa lo más rápido que puedas

—¡OK!

—¡Sal de aquí y prepárate! — lo empujó sin fuerza — Partes en cuanto estés listo

Se retiró de aquel sitio con ánimo, repasando mentalmente qué es lo que necesitaría para el viaje, ¡debía ir preparado para cualquier imprevisto!

Sonrió de lado con altivez y reto, observando por un momento la lejanía del mar

Tal vez no había conocido antes a una bestia como aquel capitán que había eliminado a enemigos formidables, pero era seguro que se encontrarían frente a frente

No lo esperaba de otra forma


	2. Chapter 2

_**.  
**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2  
**

* * *

—Bueno, chico, hasta aquí llego yo

—¡Gracias por todo! –estrechó la mano contraria en señal de despedida — Me hizo un gran favor

—No hay problema — rió con ganas, como lo haría un viejo agradable y risueño — Sólo fue un viaje, ¡yo también hubiera querido que, a tu edad, alguien me ayudara! Además, es muy propio de los jóvenes improvisar las rutas de su vida~

Y conforme a los cálculos previos, ya estaba en el puerto de Campeche tan sólo cinco días después de su última charla con Arthur

Pero si debía ser un poco más honesto, admitía que había tenido bastante suerte, una que comenzó desde que llegó a La Juana

Los lugareños solían ser bastante desconfiados de los extranjeros, sobre todo de los blancos, así que por algunas horas no encontró a nadie que accediera a llevarlo al puerto necesario, ¡ni siquiera hablaban con él! Le daban la espalda y fingían que no lo habían visto

No los culpaba, después de todo, era muy inusual ver a alguien con su aspecto físico –rubio, de ojos azules-, pero no lo ayudaba ser ignorado con tanto cinismo, ¡tenía prisa!

Para su fortuna, se topó con Carlos Levi, uno de sus contactos en la isla que, además de ser médico, siempre sabía cómo conseguir lo que fuese en aquellos parajes. En vista de que él mismo no podía delatarse con los que lo conocían, le sugirió ir a cierta parte del puerto donde conseguiría con más facilidad que alguien lo escuchase

Así fue: el dueño de una pequeña carabela que transportaba telas accedió que viajara con ellos a cambio de dos monedas, pues suponía que eso era lo único que podía traer un chico que, según le dijo, deseaba llegar a Campeche para encontrarse con unos parientes y trabajar. No sabía si era un buen pretexto o no, aunque solía ser el predilecto para aparentar que era un simple civil que buscaba ganarse la vida

Por otro lado, también le interesaba irse en _esa_ embarcación, ya que el dueño le advirtió que usarían una ruta inusual por su peligroso oleaje, pero que sin duda cortaría el tiempo de llegada. Se notaba que tenían prisa y eso era algo en lo que coincidían

También, habría que decir que ya sabía a qué se refería: Arthur usaba ese camino cuando necesitaban escapar con mucha rapidez, por lo que era muy consciente de qué se requería para salir con vida… y si las cosas se ponían difíciles, en medio de la confusión era muy sencillo tomar en control. El pánico propagado no servía de mucho al momento de pensar algo coherente, así que no representaba ningún problema~

Afortunadamente no hubo ningún contratiempo, y hasta el viento estuvo en su favor, _¡lucky!_

Por eso arribaron al puerto cuando el sol de la tarde iluminaba del lado derecho la fortificación que tanto recordaba, dándole al paisaje un color naranja rojizo, con el amarillo oscuro usual del atardecer

Se despidió con una última sonrisa de aquel anciano y continuó su sendero

No le extrañó tanto que fueran de los pocos caminando por aquellos lugares, porque el tipo de tierra de la playa indicaba que había enormes rocas en el fondo que impedían que grandes embarcaciones arribaran sin encallar. Incluso ellos cuando visitaban el sitio, mantenían el _Black Gold_ a cierta distancia y usaban los botes para llegar a tierra

Entró a la ciudad por la puerta Sur, rodeando un poco la enorme muralla que ahora le parecía más grande de lo normal y esos baluartes que vigilaban las afueras… bueno, seguro era por su posición, pero algunas cuerdas y huecos en ciertas áreas indicaba que estaban en trabajo de reparación, ¿el último ataque habría sido tan grave? Debía revisar qué sitios estaban reforzando para un futuro asalto

Cuando cruzó el portal, en la parte superior estaban algunos guardias vigilando las entradas y salidas, aunque pasó por inadvertido al caminar junto con un grupo de pescadores que regresaba de la jornada del día

Enseguida miró la avenida principal que atravesaba el sitio de lado a lado, y también la Iglesia en la parte central con su imponente campanario que comenzaba a sonar, anunciando la misa de la tarde; había varios edificios de tres o cuatro pisos que seguramente ocupaban familias enteras, junto a casas pequeñas hechas de piedra gris con techos de madera o de una piedra rojiza

La gente iba y venía de un lado para otro

Se mezclaba desde el carpintero hasta el rico comerciante, del párroco al indio del que tanto había escuchado. Él mismo no representaba nada en ese lugar, sino un punto cualquiera que podría perderse sin que a nadie le importara… sin embargo, fue inevitable percatarse que llamaba la atención por su apariencia: alto, rubio, blanco, de ojos azules entre una población morena de pupilas oscuras…

Se colocó un pedazo de tela sobre el cabello y retomó la ruta, viendo con atención las calles, las construcciones, las iglesias que se topaba con más frecuencia de las que alguna vez recordó

Vio los llamados mercados, el edificio del ayuntamiento, las plazas donde jugaban los niños con los perros y las fachadas de algunos conventos

Las fuentes, los detalles de la arquitectura, incluso los arcos de las cuatro entradas le parecieron muy hermosos, comparándolos con las que había visto en Cartagena…

Por un momento tuvo la intención de dirigirse a la ciudad del centro, la principal de aquel Virreinato para comprobar si era tan impresionante como decían, algo de:

_-"Nunca conocerás el Nuevo Mundo si no visitas la capital de la Nueva España"_

... empero, lo deshechó casi de inmediato, lamentándolo al reír un poco, ¡no había tiempo para eso! Quizá en otra ocasión~

No obstante, podía afirmar que le satisfacía lo que veía ahí, ¡no estaba mal para ser la primera vez que recorría el sitio sin estar en medio de un motín! Le alegraba saber que estaría dos semanas completas para conocerla lo mejor que se pudiera, al igual que escuchar todo lo posible, ¡no sería demasiado complicado! Porque recientemente fueron atacados -a juzgar por las reparaciones que estaban haciendo en la muralla- y los rumores estarían a la orden del día

Se detuvo un momento en la esquina de una iglesia…

¿A dónde debería ir? El día podría considerarlo aprovechado si ya tenía una mínima pista… ¡y casi lo olvidaba! Tenía que encontrar un sitio donde dormir

En ese caso, debía ir hacia… hacia… u-uhn…

—¡Jaja! ¡No importa! — se convenció mientras se dirigía, por inercia, hacia el Oeste — Me las arreglaré sobre la marcha, ¡no hay situación que no pueda dominar!

Eso era cierto, porque sabía perfectamente cómo defenderse y escapar de ser necesario… sin embargo, tenía desventaja al no conocer siquiera dónde estaba parado, detalle que decidió dejar de lado para no perder la confianza, ¡él podía con lo que fuera! No por nada era Alfred F. Jones, Primer Oficial del _Black Gold_ y mano derecha del Capitán Arthur Kirkland

…

Anduvo por espacio de una media hora… hasta que se encontró completamente en la zona poniente, en los barrios de mala muerte con las que cada nación contaba

Los mendigos dormían en la tierra, las prostitutas de pinta asquerosa se acumulaban en las esquinas, y varios sujetos que apenas lucían un par de dientes en la boca peleaban, robaban y se mataban entre sí

Aquello era común en todos los países, desde Inglaterra hasta Jamaica, de España a Brasil, y a pesar de ser una vista que había presenciado innumerables ocasiones, seguía sin gustarle

Tanta podredumbre humana no tenía sentido

El pensamiento de que no se conseguía nada sin un nombre que resonara en los confines se acentuaba con fuerza en su cerebro, tanto que dolía

Quizá él estaría en una condición similar de no ser por la firme iniciativa de dejar de ser un perfecto cero en el asqueroso planeta

—Hey, amigo mío — un tipo que salía de un callejón le habló de repente — Disculpa, ¿necesitas ayuda?

—No — respondió con firmeza, siguiendo el camino a paso seguro — Estoy bien

—¿En serio? Es que podría apostar que estás perdido

—Está equivocado

—No lo creo — un sujeto más apareció a sus espaldas, dando la vuelta a tiempo para encararlo — Digo, no es por nada, pero se nota que no eres de por aquí

—Además, personas de _tu tipo_ — un tercero se ubicó del otro lado de la estrecha calle — no vienen muy seguido por estos rumbos, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

Observó con más atención, notando que aquellos no eran los únicos que ya estaban rodeándolo y cortándole las salidas… ¿Cuántos eran? Uhn, ¿quizá 6 o 7? A lo mucho 10…

—¡Pero no te preocupes! — uno se empezó a acercar más de lo debido — Nosotros te ayudaremos, ¿cierto, chicos?

—Por supuesto — otro por la izquierda —Conocemos este lugar como la palma de la mano, ¡quédate y estarás bien!

Sí, eran 10… y eso fue…

_¡Very, very funny!_

—Lamento si tengo que rechazar la oferta~ — retrocedió un poco, dándose espacio. Había 3 a derecha, 2 en frente, 4 a la izquierda y 1 atrás — Como comprenderán, personas de "mi tipo" no hablan con escoria como los de "su tipo"~

Eso encendió los ánimos

Al tiempo que los primeros de en frente se abalanzaban sobre él, giró ligeramente y le dio un puñetazo al que estaba atrás, tomándolo de los hombros y aventándolo hacia el resto. Eso atontó a la mayoría, lo que le dio espacio libre hacia el otro lado de la calle, golpeando en el estómago a uno que se levantó enseguida, y quebrando la rodilla de otro que quiso atacarlo por la espalda

¡Jah! ¡Tenía tiempo que no se enfrentaba a varios a la vez! No desde la última ocasión que fueron a Haití y donde estaban en medio de una tormenta, ¡esto no era nada! Salvo un buen calentamiento y un poco de diversión que les enseñaría a esos idiotas que nadie se metía con él

Esquivó un golpe, una patada, y devolvió la agresión con un codazo en el rostro de algún infeliz que gritó de dolor

Hubo algo, empero

Por la esquina de la calle, escuchó la voz de una mujer, una que pedía torpemente que alguien trajera a los soldados

_"Soldados"_

…

¡Mierda! ¡Lo había olvidado!

No podía llamar la atención más de lo debido…

Si lo hacía, las autoridades civiles se meterían y lo fastidiarían buscándolo por todo el lugar… y si alguno llegaba a reconocerlo como un pirata, incluso los soldados se meterían y se armaría un alboroto, ¡no podría reunir información en esas condiciones! En el peor de los casos, hasta lo atraparían… o quizá ese tal Capitán Fernández aparecería y no…

De pronto, se encontró en el suelo sintiendo un agudo dolor en la cabeza

Percibió algunas voces, muchos pasos a su alrededor, y más punzadas de malestar atravesaron su espalda, las costillas y las piernas

Vio el suelo, y algunas gotas de sangre humedecieron la tierra bajo él…

Se había descuidado, maldición…

…

Sintió que lo arrastraban hacia un callejón, y un par de hombres lo levantaron y lo inmovilizaron sujetándolo de los brazos a modo de palanca. Tenía la vista algo borrosa, pero contaba con la suficiente percepción para ver que el resto de los sujetos se acomodaban a su alrededor, y uno portaba un palo especialmente grueso

Vaya, así que le pegaron en la cabeza con eso…

—Oh, pobre chico —se burló el que estaba delante de todos — ¡Qué lástima que rechazaras nuestra ayuda! Tendremos que hacer esto por las malas~

El que tenía la madera se acercó, alegando algo de que le rompería los brazos. Bajó la cabeza a su nivel y le sonrió con esa dentadura podrida que lo hacía ver como un completo imbécil

Sonrió apenas, y de un segundo a otro, le propinó una patada justo en la quijada, noqueándolo y dejando una agradable masa rojiza en lo que osaba llamarse "boca"

El estúpido gritó y cayó de sentón, ganándose la burla de los demás, y él mismo un nuevo golpe en el rostro que le hizo escupir un poco de sangre

Quizá esa fue algún tipo de señal, ya que los otros empezaron a golpearlo en cada lugar posible, apenas perdonándole el rostro para que no perdiera la consciencia, por lo que pudo sentir perfectamente cada cosa que pasaba

Intentó soltarse, moverse, lo que fuera que le diera una mínima oportunidad de amortiguar el dolor, pero estaba bien sujetado, y el golpe en la cabeza lo tenía en un estado de confusión que no le dejaba hacer demasiado

—Personas como tú no deberían estar aquí — apenas escuchó, aunque alcanzó a mirar al hombre que le hablaba — Y ahora te demostraré por qué

Fue cuando sacó una daga de hoja oscura

… esto no pintaba nada bien, ¡no podía terminar así! ¡No iba a morir a manos de unas perfectas basuras que no significaban nada ante él! ¡Ante un gran pirata que había enfrentado situaciones más graves que esa!

Gruñó de pura rabia cuando ese imbécil acercó el filo hacia su rostro y marcó una perfecta línea en su mejilla, ¡nadie se burlaba de él! ¡Nadie podía herirlo así y salirse con la suya!

Tuvo nueva fuerza para moverse, incluso le rompió la nariz a uno y dejó sin aire a otro…

Un nuevo golpe en la quijada lo confundió y permitió que los otros lo retuvieran con mayor dolencia… junto a eso, pudo ver perfectamente la intención del aparente líder al sujetar el arma de aquella forma: iba clavársela hasta el fondo

¡No, no! ¡No lo permitiría! ¡No terminaría en ese asqueroso lugar como si no fuera nadie! ¡No moriría, ni sería olvidado como si no hubiera hecho nada con su existencia!

Pero… pasó algo…

Vio en cámara lenta cómo aquel que iba a apuñalarlo caía al suelo de lleno y sin ningún tipo de resistencia

Todos, incluyéndolo, guardaron silencio, confundidos y sin saber quién…

El sonido de varios quejidos le indicó de repente que varios habían sido noqueados, y los que quedaban, dejaron de prestarle atención para dársela al que se atrevió a intervenir

Sintió cómo lo soltaron y lo cálido del suelo donde cayó, empero, se sentó lo suficientemente rápido para ver cómo los sujetos empezaban a derrumbarse heridos y golpeados, algunos sangrando tanto como él debía estar haciéndolo

Uno sacó torpemente un sable de cuchilla oxidada y se abalanzó ante… un chico… sí, parecía serlo, pero encontrarse a contra luz no le dejaba ver bien sus rasgos…

Se oyeron algunos choques de metal, unos pasos, y enseguida otro cuerpo que caía al suelo, inerte

Los que quedaban, o los que podían moverse, iniciaron la huida sin prestarle atención a los que dejaban atrás

Claro, era típico de cobardes abandonar a los compañeros heridos como si no importaran, ¡ni siquiera podían considerárseles verdaderos hombres!

Rió un poco, sintiendo el dolor en las costillas por hacerlo, ¡pensar que hacía unos minutos estuvo a punto de ser derrotado por esos imbéciles! Oh, no, ¡claro que no se quedaría así! ¡Se las pagarían todas juntas…!

…

… fue… hasta entonces que tuvo dentro del foco de vista al chico que lo ayudó

… tendría como 22 años… estaba vestido con un sencillo pantalón negro, botas oscuras que llegaban a sus rodillas, camisa blanca y una gabardina no más debajo de los muslos

Era alto, de complexión delgada con una fina musculatura que le daba buena estructura corporal; extremidades largas y finas, resistentes que aparentaban aguantar cualquier tipo de embate físico; su piel era morena, de apariencia tersa que, al mismo tiempo, delataba cierta aspereza que sólo se lograría con trabajo manual bastante pesado; el cabello castaño oscuro lo tenía suficientemente largo para atarlo en una pequeña coleta a la altura de la nuca; varios mechones caían sobre sus ojos, que eran de un color rojo oscuro… de esa tonalidad que le recordaba a la sangre oscurecida por mezclarse con… algún tipo de veneno…

…

No se le vino nada a la mente por unos momentos

Sólo miró ese cuerpo, ese rostro que le pareció tan bien parecido que casi le impidió respirar

_Ese sujeto era tan… _

El efecto se duplicó cuando aquella mirada rojiza hizo contacto con la propia, transmitiéndole algo que no supo definir, pero que le golpeó el corazón tan fuerte que amenazó con detenerse

_¿Qué era lo que…? _

_…_

No hubo más espacio para aquel efecto que no tenía descripción, a su pesar

Fue por mera inercia que se levantó de un salto y empujó al chico, evitando que el perdedor que tuvo el atrevimiento de ponerse de pie otra vez, clavara el puñal en su espalda. En su lugar, recibió la herida en el hombro derecho, profundo y certero

Gimió por el dolor, aunque no le importó en tanto estaba ofrecida la posibilidad de una mínima compensación: cogió una delgada cuchilla que ubicó en el suelo, y con un movimiento firme, la hundió hasta la empuñadura en el pecho ajeno, sonriendo por el quejido que ese bastardo lanzó patéticamente, ¡¿pues quien creía que era?! ¡¿En verdad pensó que podía salirse con la suya?! Fue tan divertido verlo caer, inmóvil y apenas respirando, muriendo como la basura que era…

…

Y eso fue lo último que sus fuerzas le permitieron hacer

En menos de lo que se dio cuenta, ya estaba doblándose y a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo, sorprendiéndolo de buena forma que el moreno lo hubiera impedido al sostenerlo con una firmeza que aturdió sus sentidos

Quizá escuchó una pregunta, una vaga oración… pero no pudo reconocerla, ya no

Sólo cerró los ojos y perdió la consciencia, pensando un segundo antes que esperaba ver al chico de ojos rojos cuando despertara

Sólo de esa forma, podría considerar aquel día como bien aprovechado

…

Tal vez más que eso


	3. Chapter 3

.

* * *

**Capítulo 3  
**

* * *

Por un momento se sintió flotando en un espacio inerte, vacío, casi arrastrado por una corriente inexistente a la que no tenía interés en poner resistencia

Una extraña suavidad parecía rodearlo, llenándolo de un bienestar que no contemplaba hacía mucho

Olió algo fresco con rastros de sal; percibió unos sonidos a la lejanía que no identificó…

Y en un sólo segundo donde pensó absolutamente en nada… sintió un vértigo agresivo, una caída que lo trajo de golpe a la tierra y justo a esa realidad de la que se había olvidado por un tiempo indefinido

…

Tomó consciencia, aunque no abrió los ojos, ¡la idea le causaba demasiado cansancio, y estaba tan cómodo que…!

… un segundo…

…

"Cómodo"

… ¿"Cómodo"? ¿Por qué estaba "cómodo"?

Se encontró acostado sobre algo muy suave, refrescante, casi como terciopelo, de una textura mucho más sencilla y agradable

El olor del mar era inconfundible y venía con una brisa algo agresiva que le quitaba pesadez al calor natural del clima, y que también parecía colarse entre la tela, logrando una combinación por demás deliciosa… algo que le hacía mucho bien a su cuerpo adolorido…¡que ya no lo estaba tanto a comparación del momento en que esos tipos comenzaron a…!

…

Abrió los ojos de inmediato, con prisa, recordando de golpe todas las escenas de aquel ataque antes de perder el conocimiento…

… sí, los sujetos, la pelea, las palabras…

Lo rememoraba todo, incluso cuando estuvo a punto de ser apuñalado y a ese chico que…

_El chico que lo ayudó… _

Intentó levantarse, pero todavía no estaba dentro de sus posibilidades, lo que demostró lanzando un quejido leve… y que pronto le arrancó una risilla divertida, no creyendo lo que estuvo a punto de pasarle

Recuperó en ese instante el buen humor, observando la habitación con curiosidad en vista de que, obviamente, no se quedó tirado en aquel callejón: era un cuarto muy amplio, donde entraba la corriente que mecía las cortinas blancas de un par de ventanales abiertos; las paredes y el techo de madera estaban pintadas del mismo color claro, resaltando así los muebles de tonalidad caoba de fina manufactura

Él mismo yacía en una cama grande y ancha, de sábanas incoloras con un bordado en las almohadas bastante cuidadoso, y a un lado, lucía un buró en que descasaban varias vendas y unos frascos oscuros que no identificó

Soltó un leve suspiro y pasó la atención hacia su propio cuerpo: los cortes estaban limpios y cubiertos por una capa de algún ungüento que olía a menta, de la misma forma que los golpes que dejaron una mancha de color típicamente púrpura; no sentía nada roto, ni siquiera en el rostro, pero persistía una molestia en su frente ya vendada; igual pasaba con su hombro derecho, donde recordaba con claridad que se había clavado un puñal…

Aparentemente fue atendido con mucho cuidado… y de igual modo se le permitió descansar, ¿pero en dónde? ¿Y quién asistiría a un completo extraño medio muerto en un barrio de mala muerte?

_El chico de mirada rojo sangre, corrompida por veneno… _

_… ojala él… _

Se tensó por completo cuando un chirrido proveniente de la puerta llenó la habitación…

En verdad quiso percibir la necesidad de ponerse a la defensiva, tal vez saltar por la ventana antes de ser encontrado consciente… pero no lo hizo, ¡no pudo ni siquiera moverse! Y dudaba que se debiera a una falta de valor o convicción

No, sencillamente quería quedarse y enfrentar a quien llegara, pues era más grande su curiosidad… y quizá, también su agradecimiento

Quien quiera que fuese, lo ayudó a que conservara su vida, la existencia que tanto adoraba tener, y eso por lo menos se merecía darle la cara a su anfitrión

Así que tomó aire y esperó

…

…

No sabría decir qué sintió en aquel momento

Apreciar esa figura apenas conocida, pero tan fija en su mente fue… como volver a flotar en un espacio inexistente, en aquel que no le dejaba ningún tipo de salida que no le interesaba buscar

Reconoció ese cuerpo, ese talle, las manos suaves y ásperas que cargaban una bandeja de agua con algunos paños bajo el brazo

Su andar y la silueta tan natural en ese porte tranquilo, irónicamente atento a todo, era tal y como lo recordaba

No le pareció ni por un segundo desconocido el color de la piel, del cabello, de aquellas pupilas que hicieron contacto con las propias en un instante que no esperó, pero del que no huiría

Quiso reaccionar ante ese gesto leve de sorpresa que hizo cuando lo vio despierto… aunque, para ser honesto, no pudo más que quedarse torpemente paralizado, pensando miles de cosas que no le servían en la práctica. Y para empeorar, sintió que el color se le subía a la cara sin control al notar la ligera sonrisa que realizó al acercarse

Se reprochó con euforia tal desliz… no obstante, prefirió ignorar esa incomodidad y atender la nerviosa emoción, algo que sentía más placentero en vista de que aquello que deseó antes de desmayarse había sido cumplido

El otro dejó lo que traía en el buró, y con un leve movimiento previo, pasó a tocarle la frente

—Parece que ya no tienes fiebre — el tono de su voz sonó bastante relajado, quizá con un ligero deje de burla que despertaba simpatía — Una cosa menos de la cual preocuparse

Acercó una silla a la orilla de la cama y se sentó, como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo, pero para él, fue un incentivo más para que ese nudo en su estómago creciera desproporcionadamente y no lo dejara respirar bien

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—E-Eh… — ¡no! ¡No debía mostrarse cohibido! — … m-mucho mejor — aunque era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo

—Me alegro — pareció auténticamente interesado por él, y eso era fantástico — Dime, ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió?

En su caso, sería lo primero que cuestionaría para quitarse compromisos y tener un punto de partida, así que no se sintió amenazado como normalmente ocurriría, ¡al contrario!

—Creo que sí… incluso cuando pasó esto — señaló su hombro

—Bueno, debo admitir que estoy impresionado — comentó, sonriendo con buen humor — No cualquiera aguanta una golpiza de ese tamaño, menos por tanto tiempo, ¡fue una sorpresa que no te hubieras desmayado antes!

—Supongo que es cierto — rascó su cabeza, curveando los labios con cierta vergüenza — _I think I got lucky_

—Eso, o que aquellos sujetos eran realmente incompetentes — le quitó importancia al asunto con un leve movimiento de mano —Porque según observé, varios de ellos ya estaban lastimados, ¡seguramente les diste pelea!

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió en un segundo —¡No les iba a ser tan sencillo derrotarme! Sobre todo cuando eran tan cobardes como para atacarme en grupo

—No me sorprendería que te hubieran reducido gracias a un golpe bajo

—¡Eso ocurrió! Uno me pegó en la cabeza mientras estaba distraído, _¡from behind!_

—De no ser por eso, hubieras podido encargarte sin problemas —volvió a sonreír — Me hubiese gustado verlo

Aquello era lo último que esperaba escuchar de alguien que lo ayudó, sin embargo, le hizo sentir mejor, pues si hasta lo alentaba compartiendo la misma opinión de la disputa, significaba que no tenía la menor intención de juzgarlo, y menos de descubrir sus intenciones

Sintió de un modo extraño que lo comprendía…

… no sabía cómo explicarlo, tomando en cuenta que apenas habían intercambiado unas palabras

—Fue bastante divertida la forma en que escapaban —continuó — Y que dejaran a sus compañeros, bueno, eso ni siquiera lo hace un perro malparido

—Gracias por no hacerlo — comentó de repente, confundiendo al otro — M-Me refiero a que no me dejaste abandonado en ese lugar

—Ah, no te fijes — dijo con simplicidad — No podía hacerlo después de ver la condición en la que estabas… lo que me recuerda, ¿tienes idea de dónde estás?

—_Not really_

—Sí, claro, que pregunta tan estúpida —rió un poco, acción que imitó — Estás en mi casa en vista de que no sabía a donde llevarte… — lo miró de forma tranquila, sin rastro de impertinencia — Es obvio que no eres de aquí, y como no sabía si tenías un sito donde quedarte, o si conocías a alguien, me tomé la libertad de traerte

—_¡N-No, it´s fine!_

—También te revisó un médico — ¡e-eso era demasiado! — Ya están tratadas todas tus heridas, incluida la del hombro —suspiró levemente — Esa fue la más profunda, pero se trató de un corte bastante limpio que sanará sin complicaciones. De ahí en fuera no encontró problemas

—Entiendo

Tanta atención "desinteresada" le era muy extraña, porque el ritmo de su vida y la fama forjada no le permitían ser foco de un buen trato, ¡el mundo entero estaba más ocupado tratando de colgarlo que de preocuparse por sus heridas! Y aunque Carlos y Madeline se ocupaban de ello –Arthur sólo le daba un golpe diciendo que _"no había sido nada"_ -, no era lo mismo, ¡no a eso!

Era muy raro, y aun así, pensaba que no le importaría acostumbrarse

—Este… — intentó decir, a pesar de saber que haría el ridículo — Muchas gracias por todo

—¡No es nada! De todos modos, podría decirse que te lo debía

—¿Por qué?

—Por eso —señaló su hombro —Recibiste la herida que era para mí, y eso no es algo que pueda pasar por alto

La sonrisa que recibió lo hizo sentir muy aliviado

_ Sí, no le importaría tener esa sensación una y otra vez_

—Apenas has dormido un día, así que te dejo seguir descansando —se levantó despacio — Y me sería muy grato si aceptaras mi hospitalidad hasta que te sientas mejor

—¿N-No tienes problema?

—Está bien, ya te lo dije

Quizá hubiera sido bueno fingir que no quería estar ahí, que sería mejor dejar de involucrarse más de lo debido y continuar su camino borrando aquel episodio… sí, hubiera sido bueno, pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo, y menos con ese chico de mirada rojiza que le había mostrado un trato que alguien como él no merecía

Sería bueno fingir, en cambio, que era un sujeto normal, sin un pasado y sin un presente turbio, uno que veía de buen modo permanecer lo más que se pudiera junto al moreno que le sonreía de aquel modo

—Entonces aceptaré — fue inevitable curvear los labios de una manera alegre —_ ¡Thank you very much!_

—Eso quería escuchar — se acercó a la puerta, aunque antes de salir, volteó un momento — Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Eh… — lo mejor sería inventar alguno para no levantar sospechas… sin embargo, quería compartir ese único dato con él — Soy Alfred

El contrario pareció entender su necesidad de mantener el resto omitido, o eso lo indicó la ceja que alzó con ligereza, casi divertido

— Mucho gusto, Alfred, yo soy Alejandro — le cerró un ojo con complicidad — Enviaré a que te traigan el desayuno, ¡espero que tengas hambre!

Y con ello se retiró, dejando la habitación en calma… aparentemente

En cuanto se encontró a solas, soltó un respiro pesado, dejando caerse en el colchón en vista de que todas sus fuerzas se habían esfumado de golpe

Miró por algunos minutos el techo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, y cuando pensó que había hecho una tremenda estupidez, concluyó que valía la pena aún con los riesgos que implicaba

No quiso pensar por qué de su inmediata simpatía por… _por Alejandro_, y tampoco la razón de fondo para quedarse poniendo como pretexto una herida tan común como aquella

No se dio razones, no dio motivos a ese revoloteo en su estómago y mucho menos a la falta de aire que salía sobrando en el lugar. Se quedaría hasta que se sintiera mejor en compañía del moreno. Punto

Es lo que haría, y con mucho gusto

Empero, si lo reflexionaba con cuidado, podría ser que la suerte estuviera nuevamente de su lado, ¿por qué? Porque al estar en aquel sitio con servidumbre, existía la posibilidad de escuchar sobre aquellos rumores que tanto le había encargado Arthur, ¡quizá hasta le preguntaría a su anfitrión! Cosa que no despertaría demasiadas sospechas por ser _"un sujeto nuevo en la ciudad"_…

No obstante, también existía la posibilidad de que no descubriese nada, y en ese caso, tendría que salir a la ciudad para no perder más tiempo…

Si en eso rondaban sus opciones, lo mejor sería permanecer un par de días más, sólo para estar seguro, ¡después se iría! Tenía una misión, y que se la hubiese encargado el inglés aún con lo quisquilloso que era, significaba que confiaba en él. No quedaría en ridículo ni pondría su nombre en riesgo

—Disculpe —entró una mujer mayor con una bandeja cargada de alimentos frescos — Le traigo el desayuno

Por supuesto, aprovecharía su estancia al máximo… aunque, por igual, su determinación de quedarse y conocer un poco más al de ojos rojos era muy poderosa

Quería hacerlo, y como dijo antes, las razones no importaban demasiado

—¡Gracias! Me muero de hambre

De todos modos, le gustaba mucho sentirse así, tan atolondrado y nervioso, con la falta de oxígeno y la alegría por sonreírle auténticamente a ese chico

Esperaba que la suerte estuviera de su lado en todos los sentidos

* * *

Si había algo que no soportaba demasiado, era quedarse quieto en un sólo lugar y en una sola posición, así que para cuando el sol volvió a inclinarse, se puso una camisa que le dejaron en la silla y reunió fuerza para salir al patio contiguo a su habitación

No necesitaba ir a paso lento puesto que sus piernas funcionaban perfectamente, pero el dolor del hombro era molesto, y como no quería causar molestias en caso de que se abriera la herida, decidió ser un poco más precavido

Así llegó a ese espacio amplio, al aire libre, que estaba definido por una muralla a la altura del techo y que no dejaba ver la calle, detalle que no despertaba el menor problema

Había varios árboles que superaban lo alto de muro, muy frondosos y de tronco delgado que no había visto antes; el césped era abundante y algunas plantas silvestres crecían de forma natural en sitios al azar, además de que varios arbustos se acumulaban en la base del muro y del resto de las paredes; se encontraban otros árboles más pequeños, rodeados por flores de colores que también se alzaban por sí mismas o en enredaderas

Una fuente lucía en el centro, sencilla, simple, con agua clara de la que se distinguía ese sonido característico del líquido corriendo, y el adorno que culminaba en ella era una estatua de… ¿un fraile? Eso creía por el hábito y por el _baby Jesus_ que cargaba

Había otras plantas en macetas grandes y pequeñas, todo dándole más vida al sitio y ese aspecto multicolor que le gustaba. El toque final fue el camino hecho de piedras de río que parecía indicar un sendero en círculos

Era un sitio muy hermoso, bastante fresco y acogedor

No pensó que ese tipo de lugares se pudieran lograr dentro de una casa, que al parecer, era muchísimo más grande de lo que imaginaba, porque la puerta de su cuarto era una de las otras tres que también conectaban a aquel patio, sin olvidar el pasillo que lo rodeaba y que indicaba el hueco para pasar a otra sección

En estos corredores también identificó una mesa, algunos cuadros que colgaban de las paredes, una mecedera, y una especie de marquesina pequeña donde había más flores

Tal ambiente lo hizo sonreír con gran sorpresa, fascinándose por el ambiente que podía conseguirse con un poco de cuidado y dedicación

Si estuviera mejor, seguramente estaría corriendo sin control por todo el espacio, tirándose en el pasto, oliendo las flores y mojándose con el agua. Lamentó no poder hacerlo, pero sí que podía admirarlo con cara de idiota, lo que no se molestó en ocultar

Lo que sí reflexionó con cierto cuidado, fue precisamente la existencia de un lugar así, pues eso sólo se lograba con una cantidad de dinero que no cualquiera tendría, y tampoco sería posible realizarlo en una zona mediocre de la ciudad…

¿Qué significaba? Que Alexander debía ser el hijo de algún hombre rico, lo suficiente para costearle una casa de esas dimensiones y sin ningún tipo de supervisión, ya que de haber otra persona en el sitio de cierta importancia, se la hubiera presentado

Igualmente, por la ubicación costera, seguro que se trataba una residencia de descanso, porque no era tan suntuosa ni extravagante como las que construían los nobles en las grandes capitales… lo que le llevaba a pensar que el moreno debía tener padres comerciantes, ya que de gozar de algún título nobiliario, se comportaría como un jodido bastardo presumido al que le importaría un carajo lo que sucediera con los demás

Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír, olvidándose de ese pequeño análisis para finalmente gozar del paisaje a su alcance…

… pero cuando estaba observando una florecilla de color lila que crecía al ras del suelo, algunas sirvientas pasaron hablando con soltura, aparentemente ignorando que se encontraba cerca

—¿No crees que es fantástico?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! — dijo muy aliviada — Ahora me siento más segura, igual que todos los demás

—Finalmente estaremos a salvo de esos desdichados piratas

Esa fue la palabra clave para que pusiera mayor atención

Detuvo todos sus movimientos y guardó absoluto silencio

Esto sí que era suerte

—No lo dudes ni por un segundo, porque si el Capitán eliminó a varios en Europa, los que acechan esta ciudad no tendrán ninguna oportunidad

—¡Supe que capturó a unos muy peligrosos en tan sólo cuatro meses!

—Es realmente sorprendente, ¡así no tendremos nada de qué temer!

—Me alegra que lo hayan enviado

—¡Lo que a ti te alegra, es que sea tan guapo! ¡Vieja coscolina, no creas que no te vi cuando intentaste acercarte!

Y se alejaron emitiendo discretas carcajadas, hablando cosas tan típicas de las mujeres que, francamente, no le interesaban

… así que el capitán… ese tal Fernández… ¿estaba en la ciudad? ¿Ahí, en Campeche? Uhn, y con lo que ellas dijeron, seguro que para asumir la defensa del sitio y el control de los soldados…

Bien, ya tenía información que podía servirle mucho a su tripulación, ¡sabía que no sería tiempo perdido!

Satisfecho, se levantó y volvió a su habitación con la firme intención de descansar y recuperarse lo antes posible, ¡debía irse en cuanto pudiera! ¡Había demasiadas cosas que hacer!

Sin embargo… esperaba que _Alex_ no tardara demasiado en aparecer…

Sería bueno hablar con él lo máximo que se pudiera…


	4. Chapter 4

.

* * *

**Capítulo 4  
**

* * *

—Alfred… Oye, Alfred — sintió que alguien le daba unas palmadas en las mejillas — Hombre, necesito que te despiertes un momento, ¿me escuchas?

Murmuró algo que ni siquiera él entendió, pero lo que sí sabía, era que no quería dejar de dormir, ¡ya era bastante tarde!

—Alfred, ¿oyes eso? — la voz bajó de volumen — ¿Algo como cadenas y pasos? ¿Una mujer que llora y dice tu nombre?

—Uhn… ¿mi nombre? — repitió por inercia, percibiendo un escalofrío que le corría por toda la espalda

—Sí, sí, tu nombre… algo como —el tono cambió de pronto — _"Alfred, vengo por tiiiiiii~"_

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! — soltó un grito aterrador que, seguro, había sonado por toda la casa — ¡No, no, yo no hice nada! ¡No vengas por miiiii! — se tapó con la sábana hasta el rostro, sintiendo la natural punzada en su hombro por el movimiento — _¡Help me! ¡Help meeeeee!_

—Y yo que creí que no funcionaría — esa era la voz de Alexander, ¡apenas la reconocía!

—¡No debería hacer eso! — regañó una tercera que no se le hizo familiar — ¡Podría retrasar su recuperación!

—¿Qué tiene que ver un hombro herido y un pequeño susto? ¿La sangre se le va a salir, o algo parecido?

Bajó un poco la tela para revisar el panorama, temblando todo el tiempo…

Vio a su anfitrión acompañado de un hombre viejo que portaba unos graciosos lentes, lo que le hizo recordar que no se había quitado los suyos para dormir…

—Bien, despertaste — se topó con la sonrisa burlona del moreno — Ahora sé que debo espantarte con fantasmas si quiero que me hagas caso

—¡¿Q-Qué?! — se sentó de golpe — ¡¿Entonces me engañaste?!

—Sí, yo lo diría de esa manera

—Hay formas más amables de despertar a una persona, Don Alejandro — volvió a quejarse el mayor, que se ubicó a la orilla de la cama — Espero que no se vuelva a repetir

—¿Despertarme? — ahora venía la confusión — ¿Para qué?

—Él es el médico — indicó el de ojos rojos — Hasta ahora pudo venir a revisarte, así que necesitaba que estuvieras consciente para responder algunas de sus preguntas — sonrió mostrando los dientes — Sin resentimientos, ¿de acuerdo?

—J-Jah, eso lo veremos — imitó el gesto, aunque todavía estaba algo alterado — ¡Me las pagarás en cuanto esté mejor!

—¡Por favor, no hablen! —ambos fueron reprendidos — ¡Y menos usted, jovencito, que necesita estar lo más tranquilo posible!

—P-Perdón…

No sabía de qué estar más sorprendido: del susto, de un doctor que lo regañaba por ser tan eufórico, de un Alejandro que escuchaba todo atentamente, o del inusual horario para atenderlo…

Como fuera, era evidente que ya no podría conciliar el sueño después de eso

…

… y estuvo en lo correcto, porque una hora después, cuando el anciano ya había terminado con su trabajo y le dio varias indicaciones, no tenía la mínima inspiración para acomodarse en esa cama y volver al mundo de Morfeo

Le daba envidia la cara de sueño que ya tenía el médico, y también la de cansancio que el moreno se cargaba… que por cierto, ¿dónde había estado todo el día? Podría ser que tuviera compromisos importantes, pero… b-bueno, él también tenía derecho de cierta parte de su tiempo al ser su huésped, ¿no? Así que no había nada de extraño en esa sensación de abandono

Hizo un puchero gracioso por el pensamiento, llamando la atención del de ojos rojos

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó divertido — Tienes cara como de que quieres que te dé un beso de buenas noches

—¿Qué…? — cuando procesó la oración, se coloró en un segundo — ¡J-Jajajaja! _¡Of course not! ¡I´m fine! ¡I can sleep without problems!_

—No te creo — regresó a su lado, asegurándose de que el mayor fuese acompañado hasta la salida por una sirvienta — Lamento si te asusté, pero la cara que pusiste fue increíble

—¡Jajaja! ¿Quién estaba asustado? — cruzó sus brazos muy heroicamente — Te aseguro que no hay nada en el mundo que me atemorice

—Bueno, los fantasmas no son de este mundo, así que debe contar bastante

—¡N-No le tengo miedo a los fantasmas! — era obvio que sí — ¡Ni siquiera creo en ellos!

—Jo, ¿estás seguro? — la cara que puso no le gustó para nada — Entonces no tendrás problemas, digo, aquí hay muchísimos, ¡es natural en las casas viejas!

—¿E-En serio? — oh, no, de nuevo la sensación de terror — ¿V-Viven muchos…?

—No tienes idea de cuántos — esa sonrisa tampoco le gustó — Estoy seguro que estarán encantados de conocerte… ¡Mira! —señaló hacia la ventana —Creo que uno quiere saludarte…

Sí, volvió a gritar. Sí, volvió a temblar… y sí, volvió a aferrarse a la primera cosa viva que encontró, que resultó siendo su anfitrión

Exclamaron, se quejaron, forcejearon y hablaron sin que ninguno se entendiera

Alexander no paraba de repetir que sólo había sido una broma y de rogarle que se quitara de encima; él no paraba de gritar y de gritar que no quería ser un alma en pena

No supo si despertaron a toda la servidumbre, si los perros de la calle aullaron, o si alguien tuvo la fabulosa idea de llamar a los soldados, pues él sólo estaba interesado en ser protegido de esos malvados espíritus

Aún con todo el terror mal enfocado, hubo espacio para el placer

Fue agradable escuchar la risa alegre y juguetona del moreno; fue genial obtener su completa atención por medio de algo que él consideraba de máxima prioridad; le encantó tener entre los brazos ese cuerpo y darse cuenta de que no estaba siendo rechazado en realidad, y más que nada, le encantó esa… relación, ese trato espontáneo que se desarrolló sin que lo notaran y que parecía ser digno de los mejores colegas, de los cómplices que siempre se cuidarían la espalda sin importar la circunstancia

Ni siquiera con Arthur había sentido algo similar

…

Cuando pasó todo el alboroto, le alegró mucho que el contrario luciera tan divertido y satisfecho como él, con el cansancio desaparecido y todos los ánimos para hablarse de tonterías, de lo más estúpido y libre que les diera la gana

Y sin duda, estuvo feliz porque se quedara hasta el amanecer continuando esa conversación trivial, sin el mínimo rastro de arrepentimiento

Quería pensar que esa era una señal para interpretar que eran amigos, o por lo menos, que compartían el pensamiento de que había sido bueno conocerse, a pesar de la forma en que sucedió

Por un momento, realmente, se sintió como un sujeto normal, en ese papel de que era un simple chico que viajó a Campeche en busca de unos parientes para trabajar. Una vida como esa no le parecía tan mala ahora, sobre todo si podía continuar con esa extraña y súbita amistad que lo dejaba tan satisfecho

Quizá si tuviera un poco de valor… le confesaría que era un pirata y le sugeriría que lo acompañara a recorrer tierras que no imaginaba, a vivir lo que muchos no se atrevían, a tomar el mar con sus propias manos y dejar su nombre grabado en la memoria de todos…

Claramente, eso no sería posible de ningún modo

—Y así es como llegó la mañana —lo escuchó decir mientras algo de luz amarilla ya se colaba por la ventana —Tenía un buen rato que no me desvelaba por algo tan simple~

—¿Eso qué quiere decir exactamente? — la confianza adquirida en un plazo tan corto de tiempo lo abrumaba, y a la vez, lo hacía feliz — ¿Pues en qué otras cosas se ha desvelado Don Alejandro?

—Por favor, no me hagas ser indiscreto~ — sonrió de forma sospechosa— ¿Has oído la frase de que _"Un caballero no tiene memoria"_?

—Ya sé, no me digas, ¿por mujeres?

—En efecto — la pose altiva fue reveladora — Ha esta edad uno ya no tiene el lujo de conservar "inocencia"~

—¿Lujo de conservar? —alzó una ceja, sintiéndose muy molesto — No suena como su hubiese sido un sacrificio perderla

—Tienes razón, la cedí con enorme placer… tomando en cuenta lo joven que era en ese entonces — ¿pues desde cuando demonios…? — Debo imaginar que para ti tampoco

—No estábamos hablando de mí — carraspeó — Como sea, ¿debo disculparme porque le privé a una hermosa dama tu fatídica compañía?

—No por ahora — se estiró — No tiene mucho que llegué a la ciudad, así que todavía no busco una amante — era extraño oír a alguien decirlo de forma tan natural, y personalmente, lo irritó más de lo debido en esa ocasión — Cuando la encuentre veremos qué sucede

—No quiero saber nada, gracias

—Vamos, no te pongas celoso — le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza — Tienes que comprender que soy un hombre "ocupado", y precisamente por eso sé cómo distribuir mi tiempo

—¡Jah! Como si el _grandioso_ —arrastró con sarcasmo mientras le aventaba una almohada— Alejandro fuese tan solicitado

—Aunque no lo creas — recibió la suavidad con buen humor — Tal vez algún día te enseñe cómo llevarte una mujer a la cama en menos de cinco minutos

—No te preocupes, sé arreglármelas perfectamente

—Es bueno escuchar eso, ¡por un momento pensé que todavía eras virgen!

—¡Como si algo así fuera posible!

Siguiendo con ese tema que, muy en el fondo, le frustró de sobre manera y que hubiera deseado cortar de tajo, se asearon un poco y finalmente caminaron al comedor para tomar el desayuno

Era un cuarto bastante largo, con una mesa de gran longitud que casi ocupaba la distancia total; la madera brillaba de forma elegante, acompañado de un frutero en la parte central. Por encima, en la parte media del sitio, colgaba un candelabro de plata donde lucían algunas velas, siendo innecesario prenderlas por la luz que entraba por las seis ventanas distribuidas; aunque era una mesa larga, había sólo las sillas necesarias con cómodos cojines en el asiento, y algunas alacenas de finos adornos se ubicaban al fondo, resguardando platos de blanca porcelana

Sí, a pesar de tener una presentación sencilla, no le quitaba al ambiente ese implícito lujo… si no fuera porque estaba muy decidido a comportarse bien, ya habría robado lo valioso

… bien, eso demostraba que con todo, seguía latente la codicia digna de su labor

A punto de tomar asiento, una sirvienta llegó y le susurró algo al oído al moreno

… lo dejó un tanto intrigado el gesto serio que de pronto adquirió

—Me disculpo un momento — volvió a sonreír — Parece que llegó un mensajero y necesito atenderlo, ¡pero empieza a desayunar! Tómate tu tiempo

Se retiró antes de decirle algo, aunque lo dejó por la paz

Si su teoría de que era el hijo de alguien muy rico acertó, significaba que también tenía cosas importantes que hacer

_¿Qué podía ser más importante que él?_ Se atrevió a pensar… y se descolocó por ello, no sabiendo describir el sentimiento que vino. Sin embargo, se fue tan fugazmente como llegó

Eso era lo mejor

…

Momentos después, cuando ya estaba disfrutando de esa sopa –suponía que lo era por su consistencia-, vio entrar al contrario con un gesto… distinto… bueno, seguía tranquilo y relajado, pero había algo… distinto. No tenía manera de describirlo con otra palabra

Comenzó a desesperarse cuando sólo se quedó recargado en el respaldo de una silla, sin la mínima intención de tomar asiento

—_¿What´s wrong?_ — inició en vista de que el otro no lo haría. Parecía que pensaba en algo — _¿Perhaps you saw a ghost?_

Esbozó una sonrisa, señal de que recordaba la pesada –a su parecer- broma con la que empezaron la noche. Eso devolvió en cierta medida las cosas a la normalidad…

¿Pero a qué normalidad se refería? No era como si algo así de verdad existiese tomando en cuenta que apenas tenían unos días de conocerse… claro, eso no le interesaba, porque él ya podía enlistar de memoria lo que hacía su convivencia normal y natural

—Es una pena— dijo de pronto con ese tono que no cambiaba — Me gustaría seguir asustándote con el asunto de los fantasmas, pero me temo que tendrá que ser para otra ocasión —se irguió — Tengo que salir de la ciudad en este preciso momento

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, y no una muy buena

Exigir una explicación estaba fuera de lugar. No tenía derecho de entrometerse. Lo sabía, y aún así, sintió ese nudo en el estómago que casi le hacía vomitar sangre

La sensación se agravó cuando escuchó la orden de que prepararan su equipaje

—No hay que lamentarse — le dio unas leves palmadas en la espalda — Fue un placer conocerte, Alfred — extendió su mano en señal de despedida, y él correspondió en automático — Sabes que esta es tu casa, así que no te preocupes por nada y recupérate

Suspiró, sabiendo lo que debía decir

_No quería que se terminara tan pronto. No quería. No quería_

— Gracias por todo, y espero que tengas un buen viaje

—Digo lo mismo — le soltó. Ojala no lo hubiera hecho — Cuando regrese, y si todavía estás por aquí, tal vez pueda enseñarte esas tácticas de conquista que te propuse

—_¡Right!_ — dijo con una nueva sonrisa — Pero estoy seguro que te llevarás una gran sorpresa cuando te demuestre mis habilidades

—Eso será digno de verse

Le supo muy irreal el último cabeceo de despedida que le mostró, al igual que el modo en que se alejó y la casa que se puso en movimiento para tener todo listo

Fue… demasiado rápido. Todo lo fue: desde la pelea en el callejón, hasta cuando despertó la primera vez; desde esa noche de extraña convivencia y ese apretón de manos. Todo terminó en un parpadeo

… incluso hallarse de repente solo en el comedor, con el desayuno a medio acabar, se preguntó si en realidad no había entrado a esa casa como parte de un motín, con la servidumbre escapando y sus compañeros saqueando y buscando los objetos de valor

El recuento de todo llegó y se desvaneció al mismo tiempo, como si hubiese salido de algún sueño demasiado amable para alguien como él, ¿lo había sido? ¿Imaginó o soñó todo aquello? ¿Incluso a ese chico de ojos rojos y sus palabras, sus gestos y la amistad que nació tan pronto como se le grabó en lo profundo del cerebro?

…

…

Se levantó y volvió a la habitación donde durmió apaciblemente por varias noches. Se vistió con la ropa que traía originalmente, guardó las pertenencias básicas en sus bolsillos y limpió sus lentes antes de ponérselos, seguro de que ninguna mancha afectaría la vista. También se guardó algunas vendas, porque lo más seguro era que tendría que cambiárselas conforme pasaran los días

Esa herida en el hombro era la única señal de que ese episodio no fue una invención de su desesperada imaginación

Salió con discreción, apenas agradeciéndole la hospitalidad a aquella mujer que le sirvió el almuerzo la primera vez

…

…

"Alejandro", ¿cierto?

Sonrió un poco

Se encargaría de recordar ese nombre. Tal vez la próxima vez que se vieran sería en una ocasión mejor y todavía conservando el juego de que era un muchacho en busca de trabajo

Tal vez la próxima vez podría quedarse todo el tiempo del mundo con él

…

Regresó al sendero, apreciando que se encontraba en la parte Norte de la ciudad, en una elegante y limpia zona donde ningún callejón peligroso lo acechaba

Suspiró y afiló la mirada, caminado hacia el centro

Esto no había acabado. Tenía cosas que hacer


	5. Chapter 5

.

* * *

**Capítulo 5  
**

* * *

—¡Vaya, vaya! Miren quien ha regresado

—¡Y yo que imaginé que ya era comida para tiburones!

—¿Dónde te habías metido? Pasaron, ¿qué? ¿Casi tres semanas?

—¡Por un momento pensamos que nuestro querido superior se había levantado la falda para huir!

—El único que usaría una serías tú, Smith, ¡y créeme que no tendrías nada bueno que presumir con tu culo de mierda!

El comentario encendió las carcajadas de los hombres que bebían en aquel bar, provocó algunos golpes de ira alcoholizada y se entonaron canciones apenas entendibles en su honor, al grandísimo orgullo de que el Primer Oficial del _Black Gold_, Alfred F. Jones, regresara con vida de _lo-que-fuera_ que el Capitán Kirkland le hubiese encargado

No evitó sonreír ante tales acciones, porque a final de cuentas, admitía que extrañó ese ambiente tan desenvuelto, cínico y poco confiable donde ya sonaban algunos balazos al aire, donde reían histéricas las prostitutas que complacían a sus clientes en un rincón, y en que se percibía el olor a ron, whisky, aguamiel y lo que remotamente atontara los sentidos

Ahí pertenecía. Lo veía desde que era un niño. Ese representaba el cuadro que siempre identificaría como lo más parecido a un hogar, a su oficio y a su ser

Era un pirata y le gustaba serlo

Atravesó el sitio, esquivando a un par que ya se golpeaba, evadiendo sin problema unas botellas que volaron, y escuchando el crujir de la madera podrida por el agua salada y el tiempo; pisó algo suave que no quiso saber qué era, y el lugar apenas iluminado por la luz que se mezclaba con esa tonalidad verdosa del techo, lo hizo sentir querido y bien recibido

Saludó a Madeline Williams, la hermosa dueña de aquel sitio y que atendía con el amor digno de una madre a esa bola de perdedores que, aún con la basura que tenían por cerebro, la respetaban y la defendían a punta de espada de aquel que quisiera pasarse de listo... cosa que pasaba seguido gracias a su tierna belleza: tenía el cabello rubio claro, talle delgado, piel blanca y ojos lilas que hacían juego maravillosamente con su dulce sonrisa

No sabía cómo fue que terminó en aquel lugar, en esa zona de La Habana; tampoco cómo conoció a Kirkland y por qué brindaba su apoyo incondicional en cualquier situación de riesgo, pero era un auténtico respiro de aire fresco la curvatura de labios que animaba sin importar la ocasión

Claro, no tanto como la de aquel que conoció en Campeche

—Me alegra mucho verte por aquí – escuchó su fina voz mientras limpiaba un vaso — E-El Capitán te está esperando en la parte de atrás

—¡Ok! — hizo un movimiento con la mano — ¡Dale a Levi las gracias de mi parte! Me ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba~

—L-Lo haré

Se adentró en la posada recorriendo pasillos y dando la vuelta un par de veces hasta llegar a una puerta

Apenas se molestó en tocar y abrió, topándose enseguida con una mujer despeinada y medio desnuda que salió a toda prisa. Eso no lo inquietó, ni siquiera al distinguir el moretón que ocupaba toda su mejilla izquierda y la sangre fresca que se asomaba por su nariz

—¿Otra vez? — preguntó con cierta pesadez al encontrarse a solas con el mayor — ¿Qué le hiciste a esa pobre chica?

—Nada que no se mereciera — lo encontró sin camisa y tirando por la ventana unas prendas que, seguro, pertenecían a la que recién huyó — Ese tipo de putas deben aprender a obedecer

—¿Obedecer qué? ¿Tus reglas? — sonrió con sarcasmo — Pues déjame decirte que tienes unas bastante raras, sin mencionar que las cambias a cada rato

—Ellas no comprenden nada — dijo sin importancia — ¡Ninguna entiende absolutamente nada! Me enfurecen con sus estupideces y prefiero darles una lección que tirármelas

—Con esa actitud me pregunto si hubo una mujer con la que de verdad te acostaras

—Sí, sólo con una… — pareció consciente del gesto ligeramente melancólico que estaba poniendo, así que al instante dibujó una sonrisa cínica — Espero que la información que me traigas sea mucho más útil que esa perra que acaba de irse

—_¡That boring!_ — hizo un puchero — ¡Al menos pregúntame si estoy bien!

—De acuerdo — rodó los ojos con diversión — ¿Estás bien?

—Fuera de la apuñalada que me dieron en el hombro y de una molesta golpiza, estoy bien, ¡gracias por preguntar! — arrastró lo último con graciosa ironía

—Listo, ahí lo tienes — se puso la gabardina roja, dejándolo en el aire. Idiota — Ahora dime qué averiguaste

—En verdad eres aburrido — tomó asiento en una solitaria silla mientras jugaba con una pluma roja que encontró de paso — Espero que pronto asaltemos otro barco, porque parece que es lo único que te levanta el ánimo

—Depende de lo que me digas

Y eso fue lo que hizo

Le dijo todo lo que escuchó: cada rumor, cara oración susurrada, cada modificación de las versiones y cada afirmación provenientes de los ciudadanos de las partes ricas de la ciudad, sin olvidar las malas lenguas de los infelices en los barrios de pésima muerte. Extendió carteles en la mesa, algunos folletos que encontró en la basura, garabatos que pudiera dar alguna pista... y finalizó con un reporte de la condición general de la ciudad y las partes de la muralla que estaban mejorando, además del número de embarcaciones en el puerto y la distancia que separaba la costa de los baluartes

…

Al terminar, le divirtió la sonrisa que esbozó

Indicaba que algo bueno se le había ocurrido y que acarrearía otra aventura digna de mención… aunque en vista de las circunstancias, nada prometía un buen final

Bueno, no sería divertido sin eso

—La situación es bastante obvia — dijo con satisfacción — El Capitán Fernández, aquel que se dio fama por llevar a la horca a tan conocidos piratas en cuatro meses, se encuentra ahora en Campeche

—Todos parecían muy emocionados — se rascó la nariz — Tienen la total seguridad de que serán defendidos por él

—Una ciudad que es acechada constantemente ruega por alguien que se enfrente al peligro — comentó en tono burlón, jugando con un puñal de incrustaciones de piedras preciosas — Si lo piensas con cuidado, era un movimiento bastante predecible de la corona española

—Enviarlo a América, a ese puerto en específico… ¿no es como si lanzaran una advertencia para que los piratas que queden cuiden su espalda?

—O para retarlos a enfrentarlo con todo lo que tienen — encajó la punta del arma en la madera usada — Y eso es precisamente lo que haré

—¡¿Qué?! — se levantó de un salto — ¡¿Vamos a ir a Campeche?!

—A asaltarlo, saquearlo y demostrar que ese sujeto no es lo suficientemente bueno como para hacerme frente

—¡¿Entiendes lo que dices?! ¡Es lo que quiere que hagas!

—Si es así, ¿para qué hacerlo esperar? — mantuvo su sonrisa — En vista de los sujetos que ya ha eliminado, ¿no es lógico pensar que soy el que sigue? ¿El Capitán Kirkland y su _Black Gold_ que le ha causado innumerables pérdidas al Imperio Español? Me dejaron para el final, está claro

Eso era bastante cierto, no por nada su fama resonaba por todas las colonias de España, y hasta en la misma capital. Inglaterra no estaba muy lejos de estar en una situación similar

—Además, tengo mucha curiosidad — caminó a la ventana — Quiero ver qué tan impresionante es este chico, el que derrotó a ciertos camaradas y a varios rivales que yo mismo quería borrar — la imagen de João y de Francis se le vino a la mente — Veremos si es un reto o sólo un patético charlatán que tuvo demasiada suerte

Tomada la resolución no había manera de convencerlo de lo contrario

Así era Arthy, y aunque la idea era arriesgada, no debía olvidar que ellos formaban la famosa tripulación que despertaba terror en los rincones del mar, ¡nadie era capaz de vencerlos!

—Alfred, comienza los preparativos. Quiero que zarpemos lo antes posible

—Entendido~

—Y por cierto — le miró de reojo — Has que Levi te revise el hombro: te necesito vivo para lo que viene

—Así que me escuchaste~ — sonrió divertido — Ok, al menos así mi muerte no caerá sobre tu consciencia

Pasó a retirarse, caminado otra vez hacia la parte del bar para preguntarle a Madeline dónde estaba Carlos

Era un hecho: necesitaba estar en las mejores condiciones para soportar el siguiente embate, ¡y lo haría! Demostraría con todas sus letras lo que podía hacer Alfred F. Jones, el primer oficial de uno de los más famosos barcos piratas del siglo

Una punzada de su herida, sin embargo, lo hizo suspirar de alegría, agradecido por ese dolor que se rehusaba a abandonarlo. De alguna forma, pensaba que era una señal de que Alexander recordaba su súbita amistad

Era un pensamiento bastante tonto, pero le hacía bien imaginarlo

¿Él habría aceptado acompañarlo si le hubiese dicho la verdad? Jah, por supuesto que no

Y así estaba bien: Alejandro era un chico rico, y él un pirata que se preparaba para una de las batallas más divertidas

Podía vivir perfectamente con eso

* * *

Los preparativos tomaron alrededor de dos semanas

Se revisaron los cañones y el estado de la pólvora; hicieron algunas reparaciones en la zona de carga, reforzaron el mástil central y el ajuste de las velas se mejoró; hubo un recuento general del número de espadas y pistolas, junto con el de las provisiones y los barriles de ron que, en un caso muy grave, podrían fungir como un combustible que mejorara una hipotética explosión suicida…

En cuanto a los hombres, bueno, no se podía hacer demasiado para "perfeccionarlos", y no era necesario en vista de que su historial demostraba que, al momento de la verdad, sabían cumplir con sus papeles al pie de la letra

No se necesitaba de mucho para asesinar a un hombre, de todas formas

Así que para el amanecer del quinceavo día, cuando la imponente bandera negra con un cráneo que tenía por base una espada y una pistola cruzados al fin ondeaba en el mástil principal, ya se encontraban en altamar con el rumbo fijo hacia el puerto de Campeche

El _Black Gold_ era bastante rápido, tanto como nunca lo serían aquellos modernos bergantines que construían en Inglaterra o España, y si el viento continuaba a su favor, el tiempo de llegada se calculaba para el atardecer del tercer día… lo que pasaría en una hora o dos…

Y ahí iba de regreso a esa ciudad que, por algunos días, pensó que podría convertirse en algún tipo de hogar bienaventurado

_Ingenuo_

—¡Alfred! — el inglés le habló de repente, por lo que no evitó saltar en su sitio — ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡Te he estado llamando por un rato!

—¡J-Jajaja! _¡Sorry!_ —sonrió tontamente — ¡Sólo estaba algo distraído!

—Pues espero que ya no lo estés, porque hay muchas cosas de debes vigilar aquí abordo — afiló la mirada un poco — ¡Sube! No quiero repetirlo otra vez

Acudió enseguida, pensando que ya estaba volviéndose estúpidamente loco

_Había cosas que no podía dejar de reflexionar con ese viaje_

—¡Aquí estoy! — anunció con estrépito divertido — ¡He llegado para salvar el día!

—Has llegado tarde, como siempre — se quejó mientras masticaba unas hojas de tabaco — ¡Muévete! Quiero que veas algunos mapas

La más evidente, era el motivo de aquella partida… sí, era consciente de que Arthur sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, ¿pero llegar al grado de enfrentarse como si nada a ese tal capitán, en su propio territorio? Si su motivación era gigantesca cuando salieron de Las Tortugas, ahora estaba mellada un ínfimo

Vamos, era eufórico, impaciente e impertinente, ¡pero no idiota! Y tenía el firme presentimiento de que algo malo saldría de todo aquello. Claro, eso no quitaba que se esforzaría con todas sus ganas, aunque tal sentimiento era una completa molestia al momento de desempeñarse en ciertas labores en el barco, por ejemplo, en ese instante, que veía la boca del mayor moverse y no entendía nada de nada

_Se estaba cansando de sí mismo, qué mierda_

—¿… escuchaste?

—¿Qué…? ¡Oh, sí! — obvio que no — ¡Todo cubierto de ese lado de la playa!

—… te estaba preguntando sobre los baluartes del Sur

—¡Por eso, todo cubierto!

La más personal, era lo que podría encontrarse una vez en tierra… y no en el sentido de una ofensiva, sino en algo mucho más natural, más simple en vista de lo que recién había conocido

_Se estaba cansando de recordar una y otra vez a ese chico de ojos rojos, y con eso, no había manera de evitarlo_

—¿Me estás diciendo la verdad? ¡No quiero ninguna sorpresa por tu fallo de cálculos!

—¡Te digo que está bien! — respondió con cierta agresión, inexplicablemente fastidiado — ¡Deja de tratarme como si fuera un niño estúpido que no sabe hacer nada!

—¡Entonces, deja de actuar como uno! ¡Ni siquiera estás tratando de fingir que sabes de lo que hablo!

—¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Y de cualquier forma, te lo he estado repitiendo por dos semanas enteras! ¡¿Qué más quieres?! ¡Ya hasta te lo debiste aprender de memoria!

—¡Si tanto te molesta hacerte responsable, _Primer Oficial_ — arrastró con sarcasmo — bien puedes irte a la zona de carga! ¡No necesito que me estorbes con esa actitud!

—¡Bien! — aventó _lo-que-fuera_ que traía en las manos — ¡Como quieras!

En serio, se estaba hartando de actuar como un imbécil, uno que se enfurecía por el mínimo comentario al no saber cómo canalizar esa preocupación que ya se había convertido en ira

Sí, una preocupación que de repente ya estaba instalada en el fondo de su mente y que surgía a cada momento en que rememoraba a Alejandro

_Existía una razón de fondo, aunque no lo pareciera_

Estaba inquieto porque el hecho de ir a cumplir el capricho de Kirkland a Campeche, significaba una segura tragedia para el moreno, ¿por qué? Pues porque ganaran o perdieran –era imposible lo segundo- equivalía a la destrucción de la ciudad, del puerto y de un asalto despiadado a los habitantes del sitio

De tan sólo imaginar lo que podría suceder… la forma en que quedaría la residencia, el comedor, ese patio tan verde al que le hubiese gustado regresar algún día… ¡y sí era posible! Puesto que la parte Norte no estaba demasiado alejada de la muralla que daba al mar, y en caso de disparar los cañones, la destrucción llegaría hasta la zona

No le gustaba lastimar a las personas sin razón

_ No le gustaría lastimar a Alexander sin razón_

Llegó a la parte baja del barco y se echó sobre una hamaca, apañándose una botella de ron que bien merecida se la tenía

Si al principio se sentía bastante aliviado sabiendo que tenía un buen recuerdo del de ojos rojos, ahora ya no encontraba la manera de sacárselo de la cabeza para deshacerse de sentimientos que no le servían de nada

Era incoherente, por supuesto que lo sabía, ¡si casi no había dormido por pensar en lo que podría pasarle! Y no era para menos, pues conocía perfectamente lo que la tripulación y el mismo Arthur podían lograr en medio de la euforia…

Si se comparaba en tal aspecto, él mismo se contenía bastante la mayoría de las veces, ya que no encontraba demasiado divertido matar a civiles desarmados, quitarles las pertenencias a los que apenas tenían algo con lo cual cubrirse… y eso de abordar a las mujeres o a ciertos hombres… no, realmente no, y si no estaba de acuerdo, al menos no se metía si hasta el de ojos verdes lo hacía

Pero volviendo al punto, era ridículo actuar así por un tipo que sólo trató por algunos días… por aquel que… lo defendió cuando lo necesitó… y que le dio una hospitalidad que nunca sintió antes… y que consideraba un buen amigo a pesar de todo…

Suspiró largamente, dando el primer trago

Bien, no era tan tonto preocuparse por él, ¿pero qué hacía? No podía ir con el Capitán y pedirle que desistiera, ¡definitivamente no podía quitarle el combate que tanto esperaba con ese famoso militar que tenía al alcance de la mano!, y mucho menos podía rogar clemencia por un único sujeto de entre toda la gente, ¡era un pirata, por Dios! ¡Ellos no se fijaban en ese tipo de cosas! ¡Nadie valía lo suficiente a comparación de las joyas, el oro, el poder y la fama!

Dio un segundo trago, un tercero y un cuarto

Quizá lo único bueno a suponer, era que probablemente seguiría fuera de la ciudad, ¿no? Si por eso se fue de la casa, porque el moreno tenía que salir de emergencia

Tal vez con un poco de suerte, no estaría presente durante la batalla… y si lo estaba, probablemente alcanzaría a ponerse a salvo… pero si todo se complicaba, si no había ninguna opción, haría lo necesario para que la tragedia no lo perjudicara demasiado

Conservar su vida era el objetivo principal, no existía error en ello

Sí, solamente tenía que enfocarse y todo estaría bien… además, había algo muchísimo más grande de por medio, ¡esto no se trataba de él! Sino del _Black Gold_. Su futuro… el de todos se vería en esta batalla, y si no era así, de todos modos repercutiría en sus nombres por todos los mares

Cierto, cierto, ¡eso era lo más importante!

—Estoy tan cansado — bostezó al tiempo que dejaba la botella a un lado — ¿Arthur se enojará si me duermo un ratito? Uhn… ¡claro que no! De todos modos, ya lo está~

Se acomodó, sintiendo con gran alegría que Morfeo se lo llevaría al mundo de los sueños…

—¡OFICIAL!

—¡Waaaa! — casi se cae de donde estaba, reaccionando a tiempo — _¡¿What the hell are you doing?!_

—¡El Capitán lo llama a cubierta! — habló con rapidez el hombro corpulento — ¡El puerto está a la vista!

Se levantó de prisa y subió, colocándose con seriedad a un lado de Kirkland sin reparar en la discusión anterior, en sus pensamientos o en el dolor de su pecho

—Ahí lo tenemos — sonrió mostrando los dientes — No ha cambiado nada desde la última vez que vine, ¡espero que esta ocasión sea más divertido!

Ya se apreciaba la línea de costa, delatando la primera cara del fuerte y los baluartes que les daban de frente sin mostrar alguna actividad de importancia

_Esto era. Esto es lo que siempre sería y lo que quería ser_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Notas:**_

_Quiero agradecer especialmente a dos personas, hasta ahora:_

_**Yoruko Nakahara:** gracias por revisar la historia! Siempre me das ideas y me motivas a mejorar ;DDD_

_**JimeHyuuga37:** ¡Gracias por comentar en todos los capítulos sin importar las babosadas que leas! En verdad me haces feliz ;A;**  
**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6  
**

* * *

-Bien, comencemos

Asintió ante esa mirada

_ Había llegado el tiempo_

-¡Todos a sus puestos! –gritó con autoridad, caminando a lo largo de la cubierta para que todos lo escucharan - ¡Smith, te quiero junto con Ryan cerca de la proa! ¡Connor, Richard y James, dejen de perder el tiempo y suban a las velas! ¡Charles y Will, vayan a la popa y aseguren el ancla de una maldita vez! ¡ALISTEN LOS CAÑONES Y ESPEREN LA SEÑAL! ¡Si dan un tiro antes de tiempo, yo mismo los colgaré del malnacido cuello en las puertas de la ciudad! – sacó su espada de la funda, mirando cómo poco a poco se acercaban lo más posible a tierra - ¡A excepción de Roy, Connor, O'Neil y de los encargados de los tiros, quiero a todos fuera de aquí en cuanto estemos al alcance!

Cada hombre abordo lo obedeció. Cada uno corrió sin demora y sin chistar

Cada quien sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y una sola impertinencia ameritaría la ejecución a cargo del temido Capitán Kirkland

-¡Muy bien, señoritas! – habló desde lo alto el susodicho - ¡Ya hemos hecho esto antes, y el resultado no será diferente! ¡Este puerto no es nada ante nosotros! –se oyeron exclamaciones de emoción que hicieron eco por el sitio entero- ¡Quiero que maten! ¡Quiero que roben, asalten y despedacen a cualquiera que se interponga! ¡Quiero que hagan todas esas cosas hermosas que les han dado la jodida reputación de piratas! –otra exclamación resonó con más fuerza. Era impresionante - ¡Listos! ¡A MI SEÑAL!

Ese sitio no tenía oportunidad

No con el manejo tan incompetente de los cañones. No con esos soldados que huían a la primera posibilidad. No contra la experiencia que los precedía

Ese tal Capitán Fernández, por muy bueno que fuera, no encontraría tan rápido la manera de armar una estrategia eficiente, y si lo hacía, no duraría demasiado

Suspiró, sintiendo con abrumadora presición la forma en que el aire se le escapaba del cuerpo

No existía la forma de evitar aquello…

**BOOOOOOOM**

Una poderosa detonación se apoderó del ambiente en un sólo segundo

_Ojala Alejandro estuviera a salvo_

De un momento a otro, la proa del _Black Gold_ se vio severamente dañada, y los hombres que se alistaban ahí salieron volando pronunciando gritos que nadie entendió

¡¿Qué demonios…?!

_Ojala no tuviera que hacerle daño_

**BOOOOOOOOM**

Otro disparo se escuchó. Otro. Otro. Y otro más

Los cañones de la popa quedaron inhabilitados. Los hombres en estribor fueron alcanzados por el impacto y varios terminaron muertos, atravesados por el material que se deshizo o al caer al mar sin remedio

_No quería hacerle daño_

Un par que estaba sobre las astas de las velas cayeron y se quebraron el cuello. La zona debajo de sus pies, en que descansaba el arsenal, parecía invadido por miles de pasos sin control

Madera volaba, el agua resonaba, y el aire se llenaba de quejidos que no entendían lo que pasaba

Hubo caos

-¡Mantenga sus posiciones, sabandijas malnacidas! – se percibió la imponente voz de Arthur entre los sonidos revueltos - ¡Leonard, sal de mi camino y has algo útil! –aventó a uno y se apoderó del timón para dirigir la nave y ejecutar maniobras evasivas - ¡Reaccionen! ¡O'Neil, Smith, suban y deságanse de lo que está estorbando en el mástil! ¡Quiero a cuatro sobre la popa y a tres en lo que quede sobre la proa! – reaccionaron a la vez - ¡Que los cañones estén preparados!

Él mismo salió del shock

No podía quedarse como si nada

-¡Quiero un recuento de daños! – gritó en medio de la histeria - ¡No dejen que la pólvora haga contacto con el fuego y salven las armas de la bóveda! ¡Estén atentos a desembarcar!

Una nueva oleada de disparos los atacó, una que movió agresivamente el agua que los rodeaba y que destruyó la zona de carga. Los soportes donde descansaban las velas se agitaban con furia, y los botes en que se transportarían a la playa amenazaban con hacerse pedazos

El de ojos verdes se mordió el labio con ira

¡¿Qué diablos pasaba?! ¡Nunca habían recibido antes una respuesta del puerto! Además, sólo tenían defensas obsoletas, ¡ni siquiera sabían cómo preparar una carga con eficiencia! ¡CARAJO, NO LO DERRIBARÍAN ASÍ!

-¡FUEGO! – gritó con fuerza el Capitán, sintiendo claramente el rezumbar de la base y ese golpe de sonido característico de la detonación

**BOOOOOOOM**

**BOM BOM BOM BOM**

La carga completa fue ejecutada, distinguiendo en la muralla que derribaban varias partes y algunas de las armas de calibre pesado

-¡FUEGO! – exclamó de nuevo. El par de cañones de repuesto con mayor alcance ya estaban preparados y dieron tiempo a los anteriores de preparar su munición - ¡Es la oportunidad! ¡Suban a los botes y lleguen a la costa como sea!

Obedecieron sin chistar y con toda la velocidad posible

Alrededor de 6 navecillas se llenaron y comenzaron a remar, escoltados por la lluvia de tiros que continuaba sin piedad en ambos frentes

Abordó el último junto con el inglés, quien ya había dejado instrucciones que los ayudarían a facilitar su entrada a la ciudad

Ninguno habló. Ninguno tocó el tema de la inesperada respuesta del fuerte

Se concentraron sólo en llegar y en cumplir sin equivocación la táctica… aunque no aguantarían solos en tierra: dependían del _Black Gold_ para abrirse paso en todo el terreno

El zumbido que sobrecogió sus oídos no le impidió apreciar todos esos ruidos que se le grabaron en el cerebro

_No existía la forma de volver atrás_

…

Y en medio de ese caos, finalmente tocaron la playa

Se apresuraron a desembarcar, a la vez que preparaban los tiros de sus pistolas y las espaldas que se erguían con amenaza

Kirkland guió a todos detrás de unas enormes rocas oscuras que daban la perfecta vista del muro, mientras que él se detuvo a observar rápidamente los alrededores en busca de señales de emboscada

…

… nada, todo despejado… todo, porque lo único que se apreciaban eran las embarcaciones pequeñas atadas a los mástiles principales, aunque vacías y abandonadas…

Uhn, parecía que habían evacuado a la mayoría de los civiles, así que no habría alguien que deseara hacerse el valiente. Perfecto

_Esperaba que todos adentro hubiesen hecho lo mismo_

Regresó con su grupo junto con los que salieron del último bote en encallar… pero fueron sorprendidos por más disparos, esta vez de pistolas de largo alcance que provenían de la parte media de la muralla

Unos cayeron muertos, otros se quedaron heridos en la arena que ya se teñía de rojo, y los más afortunados alcanzaron a resguardarse detrás de varias rocas

-¡Arthur! – se acercó a él, quien lucía muy atento a las enormes paredes de color claro - ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí todo el tiempo!

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! – estaba tranquilo, pero sus dientes podían escucharse crujir - ¡Sólo esperen un momento! –ordenó a los presentes - ¡En cuanto la única puerta sea derribada y disparen el resto de la carga, entraremos a toda prisa! ¡No quiero que nadie se quede atrás, ¿entendido?!

Eso no era por preocupación, sino por orgullo

Si caían, sería la tripulación completa. _Quisieran o no_

Se sintió de repente el aire temblar, junto con la tierra. Piedra voló, un sonido metálico chocando contra lo sólido formó un eco, y se acallaron los gritos de aquellos que perdieron la vida con la explosión

El _Black Gold_ había apuntado directamente contra la puerta y consiguió derribarla, ¡el camino estaba libre! En tanto, los otros ataques se dirigieron a la parte superior para distraer a los que les disparaban

-¡Ahora!

Corrieron el tramo que, en un segundo, se convirtió en el más largo para algunos. El más corto, para otros

Y él solamente podía sentir curiosidad y emoción atravezando cada tramo de su cuerpo

Quería ver

_Quería desesperadamente ver lo que encontrarían adentro_

En cuanto cruzaron el umbral, varios dispararon su primera carga de pólvora y eliminaron a los soldados que de inmediato se aparecieron a defender esa… esa…

…

…

… ¿qué era aquello…?

…

…

¿Dónde estaba la ciudad?

… ¿Dónde estaban los civiles corriendo de un lado para otro…?

… estaba ese espacio… ese enorme patio donde se distinguían muchas escaleras, corredores en la parte superior, cuartos pequeños sin ningún tipo de insignia y las diversas entradas de las que sólo salían más guardias…

…

El inglés imaginó algo parecido, pero lo había contemplado muy remotamente…

… quizá esas construcciones que describió Alfred la primera vez no se trataban de reparaciones, sino de modificaciones, ¡armaron todo ese complejo militar para separar la ciudad de la parte inmediata de la muralla!

…

… no creyó que lo conseguirían en tan poco tiempo, y menos que ya pudiera funcionar

… en serio, ahora más que nunca quería conocer a ese tal Capitán que había planeado todo aquello y que lo hacía ver como un maldito novato

El resto de los hombres comenzó a pelear con los soldados que se aparecían

Hubo combates en cada rincón de esa área, luciendo con mayor fuerza las habilidades que todos habían adquirido en aventuras anteriores

_Así que se volvió un reto para todos_

No fue tan fácil deshacerse de los que defendían la zona, empero: ninguno huyó al momento de atacar; respondían con toda su fuerza cada estocada y cada cortada al aire; se movían con más velocidad; no caían ante los golpes bajos que intentaban infringirles, y sobre todo, cumplieron un objetivo básico: retener al enemigo lo más que se pudiera

Fue una sorpresa general toparse con tal determinación, pero ninguno se rindió

No en ese momento y no frente a militares que siempre les habían parecido tan patéticos y cobardes

Tenían una misión dentro de todo: apoderarse de la codiciada Caja Real, el maravilloso cofre que estaba repleto de monedas, piedras preciosas y objetos valiosos de las más sofisticada manufactura. Tesoros formaban el Quinto Real de parte de la ciudad y que debían entregar a la Ciudad de México

Esperaban encontrárselo en el Ayuntamiento, como siempre, pero ahora que estaba esa área militar, seguramente ellos lo tendrían

Oh, por supuesto que sí, ¡no se irían con las manos vacías! Aunque la labor se tornaba más complicada de lo previsto, al grado de que ninguno de la tripulación se encontraba en condiciones de cumplir con la orden en vista de defender su propia vida

No se trataba de la misma situación para el Capitán Kirkland, sin embargo

Aunque tuvo algunas dificultades al inicio, no significó nada para él pelear contra uno, dos, tres, cinco soldados a la vez, ¡ninguno se comparaba a sus habilidades! Eliminó a uno, a otro, a cualquiera que se le acercara e impidiera su camino a la parte superior, donde ya había visto una habitación del lado noroeste con un escudo en la marquesina del techo

Cayó uno por atravesarlo con su espada

Cayó otro por cortarle la garganta

Uno más al privarle de su mano y pisarle la garganta…

_Quería ese tesoro. Quería un pago por todas las estupideces por las que lo estaban haciendo pasar_

Subió por una rampa mientas tiraba a los que se cruzaban por el camino, ya fuera estando vivos o muertos

Miró hacia abajo y notó a todos sus hombres peleando, en especial a Alfred, que lucía tan divertido como él

Curveó los labios sintiendo algo parecido a la satifacción

No eran diferentes en lo absoluto

En los momentos de mayor necesidad se demostraba que se habían convertido en lo mismo

_Lo lamentaba_

Continuó el camino… ¡y allí estaba! ¡La cámara que contenía el tes…!

**BANG**

Se detuvo súbitamente al escuchar ese sonido de disparo

Percibió algo que resbala por su mejilla, no teniendo dudas de que era sangre gracias al maldito roce de la bala

No tenía sentido esconderse, menos cuando ese corredor no ofrecía algún elemento para hacerlo, así que observó a toda velocidad alrededor para identificar al tirador

…

Dio con él cuando subió un poco más la mirada

Había… un chico sentado en una viga del techo del cuarto al que deseaba llegar, con una pistola bastante larga que se notaba modificada por carecer de cubiertas básicas… nunca antes vio un modelo así, por lo que se contuvo de hacer algún movimiento innecesario que provocara una nueva detonación y así ganar algo de tiempo para identificar un punto de ofensiva

…

El otro pareció entender su prudencia, o quizá le importó poco… pero dejó el arma justo ahí y saltó sin problemas, desenfundando enseguida un sable de color plateado… aunque eso no fue lo que llamó precisamente su atención

Cuando se acercó, _lo supo_

Supo de inmediato que ese chico de no más de 23 años, de pupilas inundadas por un carmesí oscurecido que le recordaba a la sangre de un cadáver putrefacto… y con aquella sonrisa relajada y tan insolente, tan perdida y amenazante posible…

_Lo supo_. Fue imposible no hacerlo

…

Ladeó la boca con sorna cuando estuvieron separados por un par de metros

Las insignias en el uniforme terminaron por delatar lo que ya era obvio

-Bien, bien, debo admitir que había ansiado este momento – habló con burlona educación, mostrando los dientes al sonreír – Un placer en conocerlo, Capitán Fernández – ejecutó una elegante reverencia mientras se quitaba el sombrero, con galantería –Yo soy el Capitán Arthur Kirkland y líder de la tripulación del _Black Gold_

-El placer es mío – le siguió la corriente, pero por el modo, fue inevitable no chistar de fastidio – Aunque lo reconocí de inmediato: usted no es alguien que pueda pasar desapercibido

Este peligro…

Este acecho…

_ Lo había esperado desde que escuchó de él_

No se dio cuenta en qué instante sucedió, pero ya se encontraban… listos… simplemente así

-¿Algo más que agregar antes de comenzar, Capitán?

Fue impresionante cómo de pronto borró cualquier gesto de su rostro… como si no tuviera nada que sentir, nada que expresar salvo ese vacío a través de sus ojos que ya no parecían estar ahí

-… odio a los piratas

Y se lanzó en tan sólo un parpadeo, extendiendo una hábil y fulminante estocada que bloqueó no sin dificultad, retrocediendo sincronizadamente los pasos que el otro avanzaba y sin perder tiempo para responder cada golpe con intensidad

No hubo cambio en el ritmo. Ni una señal de sorpresa o desconcierto. Nada que alterara ese combate rápido y preciso, fuerte y de habilidad

Ambos estaban calculando conforme luchaban, evitando mostrar todas las cartas que tenían para jugar…

Y no se privó la oportunidad de sonreír en todo momento

_Sonreía_


	7. Chapter 7

.

* * *

**Capítulo 7  
**

* * *

Se sintió mareado

Por un segundo respirar se volvió difícil

Un temblor atacó las piernas que se esforzaban con toda su energía, y en un instante que se movió por pura inercia, observó a su alrededor con cierta ausencia

Era como si estuviera viviendo en un sueño

_¿Qué estaba pasando?_

Veía a hombres pelear sin control. Veía soldados caer, compañeros caer, como si el mundo se estuviera desmoronando con ellos

No entendió la situación por una ilimitada fracción de minuto

No comprendió que estuvieran luchando hasta desfallecer contra militares que no paraban de llegar. No alcanzó a reflexionar cuál fue el punto de entregarse a esa situación que estaba escapando de sus manos

_Fluyendo sin control hacia el completo caos_

—¡Oficial! — alguien entre la concurrencia agitada pronunció su título, lo que lo devolvió al escenario de golpe — ¡Son demasiados! ¡No es posible continuar así!

Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería

Aunque no contaba con una idea fija del tiempo transcurrido, sí alcanzaba a identificar los estragos del cansancio en cada hombre por sus movimientos, en sus golpes cada vez más lentos, en la desesperación por no poder acabar con un enemigo que creían inferior y patético

No se trataba de debilidad propia, menos de la falta de ánimo para continuar hasta que la vida se les saliera por la garganta… sin embargo, veía a cada compañero combatir contra dos soldados, tres, cuatro, siete…

Los superaban en número, y debido a la mejorada técnica que demostraban, era claro para la tripulación entera que habían caído directamente en una trampa. Más aún: se confiaron al grado de que se planteaba lo inimaginable, lo imperdonable

_Ordenar la retirada_

No, ¡no! ¡Ellos nunca huían! ¡Nunca despreciaban un combate y nunca se iban con las manos vacías! Jamás eran humillados, ¡jamás podían ser derrotados con tanta facilidad!

Y aun así, ahí estaban, puestos poco a poco contra la pared y sin una escapatoria si no actuaban de una vez

¡Además, mientras más tardaban en eliminar a los guardias, sólo estaban abriendo la brecha para que llegaran refuerzos! Sin olvidar la condición en que estaba el_ Black Gold_ cuando desembarcaron y cómo seguía respondiendo a unos cañonazos que se escuchaban inusualmente lejanos

¡No estaban llegando a ningún sitio! ¡No funcionaba nada como lo esperaban! ¡¿Qué demonios había sucedido?! ¡Si la última ocasión fue cuestión de unos cuantos embates para que la ciudad fuese suya! ¡La última vez sólo necesitaron a la mitad de la tripulación para aterrorizar a los habitantes y plantar ese miedo con el que se ganaba el respeto! ¡MIERDA!

Esquivó al momento un ataque, lanzado una patada en la espalda del sujeto y agachándose de inmediato para evitar un estoque directo a su pecho. Cortó parte del tobillo al instante y logró inmovilizarlo, rematando al pasar el filo por su cuello, sin embargo, recibió un inesperado golpe de uno más que no vio llegar, recuperándose y encajando el puño justo en la boca de su estómago

No podían continuar así, de otro modo, el mejor de los destinos sería morir en esos ataques, porque al resto lo capturarían y lo enviarían a España para una ejecución, si es que no la hacían ahí para demostrar que el Capitán a cargo eliminó al último pirata que amenazaba directamente el dominio del imperio español

Todo aquello… era por su culpa… bastardo… aprovechó su confianza y los acorraló como si fuesen un montón de estúpidos… incluso Arthur no…

_Sí, caerían todos juntos, pero no estaba dispuesto a que fuera ese día_

—¡Regresen al barco! — gritó con fuerza dentro del caos — ¡Tomen lo que puedan, pero lleven el maldito trasero de vuelta! ¡MUÉVANSE!

Fue obedecido enseguida, pero en vista de que los soldados iban tras ellos, los atacó fulminantemente para darles algo de tiempo. Aprovechó incluso los pocos tiros de su pistola, unos que sólo había ocupado en situaciones extremas, y aquella en verdad lo era

Inhaló tanto aire como pudo y acabó con los guardias inmediatos. Escuchaba que más se aproximaban, así que siguió gritando la orden hasta que la mayoría de los hombres estaban fuera de la muralla…

_A Kirkland lo único que le interesó fue enfrentar a ese Capitán sin importar lo que perdiera en el proceso_

—¿Qué? — reaccionó de pronto — ¿Arthur…?

…

¿Dónde… estaba?

…

¿Desde cuando no…?

…

Observó a todo punto con ansiosa desesperación, sintiendo el vértigo por ese movimiento brusco que no le dejaba obtener aire

…

¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¡¿Dónde carajo estaba Arthur?!

_—¡Damn! ¡¿Where is your fucking ass?!_ — echó a correr, buscándolo tan rápido como podía

Se acercaban más soldados. El eco que rezumbaba lo indicaba sin ningún margen de error

No iban a caer más hombres, ¡mucho menos el Capitán!

Si eso pasaba…

…

Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, ¡no sucedería! ¡No sucedería bajo ninguna circunstancia! Lo arrastraría si era necesario, pero saldrían de ahí

Sólo tenía que encontrarlo…

_Ese mal presentimiento se acentuaba con fuerza_

* * *

Paso. Paso. Vuelta y desliz. Paso. Golpe. Golpe. Corte y estocada

No recordaba la última vez que alguien había durado tanto peleando contra él sin emitir señales cansancio y desesperación… o que hubiese soportado los primeros minutos sin caer muerto, o sin recibir una herida que condenara su existencia

Tampoco recordaba al último sujeto que disfrutó un combate contra él, emitiendo esa ansiedad emocionante por haberlo encontrado y por tener la oportunidad de sentir la fuerza de cada reflejo bien calculado

No rememoraba la última ocasión en que se había divertido por la pelea, la amenaza, la promesa real ser derribado gracias a unas habilidades que no lo decepcionaban en lo absoluto

Por el placer en sí de una muerte en pie

_Era imposible estar decepcionado_

Vuelta. Vuelta. Golpe. Estocada. Corte. Corte. Vuelta

Lo admitía: ese chico estaba dándole lo que muchos no lograron en algún tiempo… no desde la ocasión que el estúpido de Francis pensó que podría derrotarlo en aquella batalla en altamar. Los viejos años, por supuesto

Le gustaba su juventud, el ánimo que se percibía en cualquier acción y la espontaneidad para marcar un ritmo. Le agradó, a la vez, que esa ingenuidad de la edad no pareciera repercutir en su estrategia, y menos en un hipotético patrón de ataque que todavía no captaba. Fue gustosa su prudencia, la frialdad y la sádica diversión que trasmitía con su mirada y su sonrisa, la auténtica prueba de que era similares

_Le recordaba a sí mismo cuando estaba envuelto en la euforia de una victoria vil y cruel_

Salto. Desliz. Vuelta. Golpe. Golpe

_Esto no podía continuar mucho, empero_

Quiso aprovechar el supuesto de que, al ser militar, se regía por un código de lucha respetable que no le permitiría defenderse o calcular movimientos bajos

Dio un largo paso mientras extendía completamente el sable. El otro lo esquivó como esperaba, y dado que con ese traslado llegó cerca de la barda, dio un salto que encontró apoyo en la pared, y en el aire, bajó la espada justo por encima de la cabeza ajena, que al ser evitado, continuó al extender de nueva cuenta el arma justo por su espalda, que estaba al alcance

Alcanzó a formar una línea pequeña de sangre sobre el hombro… sin embargo, la acción que ejecutó el otro de rodar por encima del filo dirigiéndose a su retaguardia fue inesperada, rápida, que encontró su respuesta en un leve quejido y una abertura de importancia en su costado izquierdo

Ambos dieron un salto para darse espacio

Chistó, tocando la zona herida y sintiendo lo caliente de su sangre… aunque fue más interesante la simpática risilla que entonó el contrario, justo acompañada de esa sonrisa que gritaba que no sólo estaba complacido por la pelea, sino por el caos de ella

_No eran distintos: ambos poseían esa mirada perdida que brillaría al ver el cadáver despedazado del otro_

Evocó de pronto lo que le recordaban aquellas pupilas rojo oscuro… y quizá vio la sangre de todos los compañeros caídos

_Casi vio cómo se inundaban de ese líquido vital, pudriéndose, marchitándose en su propia desgracia_

_Lo disfrutó, no tenía duda_

Era como en los viejos tiempos

—Odio a los piratas, Capitán Kirkland — habló de pronto, irguiendo de nuevo el sable — Pero… tengo que admitir que son demasiado divertidos

—Coincido en ello — ignoró su molestia y se preparó una vez más — ¿Los otros también lo fueron? Gilbert, Bryan, João…

—Cada uno, hasta con los que no he tenido el placer de tratar… ¿pero sabe qué es más divertido? — ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, en un gesto que podría pasar hasta por inocente — Cuando los veo colgados de un púlpito con el cuello roto, o ahogándose con su propia saliva al no poder gritar

Se imaginó de golpe a todos… a Francis en medio de la concurrencia que exclamaba su muerte… y el sonido de la palanca que abría el piso para dejar un vacío bajo sus pies

_Todos fueron…_

Pero ya no tuvo tiempo de nada

No cuando el contrario ya estaba a centímetros de sí con el estoque a la altura de su cuello

Lo alcanzó a bloquear interponiendo su propio sable y manteniendo la tensión con mucha fuerza, ya que ese ataque tenía más de la que sintió anteriormente

No entendió por qué de la siguiente acción, no obstante

Esa donde el chico recorrió la mano completa para recargar la hoja a lo largo de su antebrazo y ejercer la misma presión. Como era de esperarse, pronto rebasó la tela de su saco y la piel, derramando su propia sangre con abundancia

…

Sólo alcanzó a ver un brillo corto y fino que emergió de pronto de la manga contraria

…

Sintió… un dolor profundo en la boca de su estómago…

… uno que se enterraba más y más en la carne indefensa y débil, cortando y dañando todo a su paso

…

Vio en cámara lenta cómo el otro dirigió el codo a su mandíbula, propinándole un golpe tan fuerte que le hizo escupir sangre y caer en el suelo estrepitosamente

No miró su herida. No miró la empuñadura de la daga clavada. No miró la posición en que ahora se encontraba

Lo único que observó en aquel instante, en todo el maldito mundo, fue la boca de la pistola justo a milímetros de sus ojos… tan oscuro, cálido y ansioso por invitarlo a que se perdiera de una vez ante lo inevitable…

_Lo mataría_

—Y bien…

El sonido de la carga preparada le hizo levantar la vista hacia el que la empuñaba

—Fue entretenido, ¿no lo cree?

No había nada en esa mirada, ni en esa sonrisa, salvo el placer del momento

_Lo mataría sólo por diversión_

Sólo eso

* * *

Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda! ¡¿Dónde estaba?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Arthur como no aparecer por ninguna parte?!

Maldición, no podían perder más tiempo, ¡los refuerzos se acercaban y los dos no serían capaces de derribarlos a todos! ¡Era necesario irse ya, en ese preciso momento! Antes de que fuera imposible regresar al _Black Gold_

Recorrió toda la parte de abajo, incluso las entradas por las que ya se notaban a los soldados; revisó los pocos cuartos, las poquísimas bóvedas…

Lo que quedaba libre aún era la parte superior, la cual ya estaba alcanzado por subir a toda prisa las escaleras que rodeaban el patio, ¡Kirkland tenía que estar ahí!

Sin importar qué carajo hacía, lo sacaría, ¡incluso le cortaría las malditas piernas para hacerlo!

—¡Creo que…! — del otro lado, justo en frente, finalmente distinguió su figura, ¡al fin!

Iba a vociferar su nombre, ¡era momento de salir…!

…

…

… fue… cuando notó que no estaba solo…

Peleaba contra alguien…

…

… alguien que lo enfrentaba sin ninguna dificultad… ¿acaso era el sujeto que…?

Se detuvo por inercia cuando vio la forma estrepitosa en que caía… y la pistola que lo amenazaba sin vacilación… ¡No, tenía que ayudarlo y…!

…

…

Dejó de respirar en tan sólo un instante

_Nunca había sentido la desesperación tan latente y despiadada como en aquel segundo_

El sujeto que iba a dispararle a Arthur…

_Quizá fue el único momento de su existencia en que el verdadero miedo se apoderó de él _

Ese tipo de miedo donde presenciaba el mundo desmoronarse en pedazos, sin saber qué hacer o a quien rogarle para que todo se detuviera

El cabello… el porte… esos ojos de un rojo oscuro que le recordaba a la sangre corrompida por veneno

…

Hubiera sido mejor volverse demente que darse cuenta de lo real de aquello

_Realmente hubiera sido lo mejor_

Y gritó

Gritó con toda claridad aquel nombre que había conservado para sí, lo único que guardó como un recuerdo inquebrantable, casi sagrado

Lo gritó como si así pudiera detener la realidad que ya no podía dejar de despedazarse

_Imbécil_

—¡ALEJANDRO!

Rogó estar equivocado

Suplicó por encontrarse en un error, a pesar de lo evidente

Era la última defensa que podía permitirse su mente cansada y confundida…

… una que terminó de ser aplastada cuando el contrario, aquel quien estaba a punto de ejecutar al inglés, desvió con rapidez la mirada…

_Las cosas no podían detenerse, por mucho que lo deseara_

Entonces la posó en él. Solamente en él, eliminando lo exterior y colocándolos en un plano único donde quedaban expuestos como lo que eran: un pirata, y un militar que disfrutaba matar piratas

_Las cosas no podían cambiarse…_

Lo reconoció. Lo vio en sus orbes que recuperaron de golpe el brillo que recordaba de los días pasados

_… sólo quedaba que se terminaran de pudrir, como todo lo demás_

…

…

El siguiente sonido de detonación los regresó al mundo que no podían evitar

Alejandro caía, atravesado por una bala fortuita del Capitán Kirkland


	8. Chapter 8

_._

* * *

**Capítulo 8  
**

* * *

—¡ALEJANDRO! — gritó alguien de repente, quebrando provisionalmente ese ambiente de muerte que ya estaba presente

No le tomó importancia… no se la hubiera tomado de no ser por el gesto que hizo el otro, como si saliera de un sueño y se viera obligado a voltear por algo más allá de su propia voluntad

—Alfred…

Susurró por inercia, perdiendo el color de su tez morena y la seguridad de la mano que sostenía el arma de fuego, dando la impresión de que algo dentro de él había sido ineludiblemente acabado

_Destruido_

¡Era su oportunidad!

Desenfundó en un segundo la pistola que guardaba en la bolsa interior de su gabardina y apuntó al pecho contrario

…

El sonido de la detonación hizo perfecta combinación con la imagen del chico cayendo, derribado ante la bala que lo traspasó de lado a lado en un instante que apenas alguno de los dos notó

Se estrelló secamente en el suelo y emitió un suspiro de dolor, ya saliendo sangre por la herida y manchando su impecable sacó azul marino, además de parte de la madera húmeda que ocupó su cuerpo

Inhaló mucho aire. Aguantó la increíble dolencia de la herida que todavía lucía con la empuñadura de plata. Lanzó un quejido mientras se levantaba poco a poco, percatándose de cada movimiento que la hoja filosa realizaba en su interior

No pensó si ya estaba sufriendo una hemorragia interna, si aquella era la última lucidez de una muerte inevitable, o en lo inútil que podía ser la anatomía cegada por el sufrimiento físico

Lo único que deseaba era ponerse de pie. Lo único que pensaba y que logró a duras penas, necesitando de cada bocanada de aire conforme avanzaba hacia el enemigo

Necesitaba terminarlo

…

Lo vio tirado, con una mueca de desfallecimiento inequívoca, con los ojos todavía abiertos que miraban fijamente la pistola a una cortísima distancia de su mano. Intentaba alcanzarla, porque la dolencia no lo dejaba si quiera doblar el brazo y apoderarse de alguna que tuviera entre sus ropas

Fue una hermosa imagen, quizá honorable, digna para aquel que logró darle una pelea que recordaría por años… pero claro, eso no le interesaba como pirata

—Tenías razón — recargó — Fue… muy divertido

Apuntó justo a su frente, con firmeza y seguridad que contrastaba con la creciente debilidad FÍSICA

Alguien que le había dado suficiente batalla merecía una muerte rápida

—_Bye, Bye,_ Capitán Fernández

Y disparó

…

…

Sin embargo… la escena cambió

Todos sus sentimientos de satisfacción y victoria se vieron sustituidas por la más pura sorpresa

Sorpresa por haber fallado un tiro perfecto

Sorpresa por ver que falló gracias a que Alfred empujó su brazo lejos del objetivo

Sorpresa por hallarlo junto al de ojos rojos con ese rostro, el que expresaba genuina preocupación y una ternura desesperante que nunca distinguió antes

Todo por aquel enemigo que estuvo a punto de acabar con él

…

…

Hubiera jurado que aquella era alguna alucinación por el padecimiento, por el cansancio y la adrenalina que ya bajaban a toda velocidad… pero el ruido de muchos pasos acercándose le hizo repasar rápidamente los hechos a su alrededor

Venían más soldados, y en vista de que ya no estaban sus propios hombres, fue evidencia de que regresaron a la nave por órdenes de Jones. Bien, la situación lo ameritaba. Sólo necesitaban salir y estarían bien, ya que no permitiría que la herida que palpitaba sin piedad en su estómago lo matara. Sería patético a esas alturas

Así, sacó de golpe el puñal completo y se enredó con presión un pedazo de tela que rasgo de su gabardina. Serviría como torniquete en lo que llegaba al barco

—¡Alfred, tenemos que irnos! — ordenó, caminando a su lado. Preparó una vez más su pistola para rematar al chico que agonizaba — ¡Acabaré con él en este momento!

Sí, en una situación como aquella era necesario acabar con el líder, pues así los demás se verían confundidos y terminarían dispersándose aterrados, dándoles la vía libre para el escape

Debía hacerlo también por su nombre, por los daños provocados, y por _fama_

Por toda la fama que ganaría en los 7 mares cuando se supiera que había acabado con tan temido Capitán, el que eliminó a los mejores de tal vil oficio y que alzó el nombre de la podrida Corona Española

_Se lo merecía_. Todas las jodidas molestias serían recompensadas al llevarse la vida de ese maldito infeliz

Empero, le agradó, en eso no cabía la menor duda, y quizá en otras circunstancias no sólo le hubiese agradecido tan divertida experiencia, sino que hubiera considerado reclutarlo en las filas del _Black Gold_

No era el caso, para lástima de los dos

Tener simpatía por un rival no significaba ningún respeto por su vida

…

…

Pero no pudo…

No cuando su Primer Oficial se interpuso entre el moreno y el cañón de su pistola, con la mirada fiera y llena de determinación que no consideró ninguna consecuencia

Era una que le advertía… no, que _lo amenazaba_ con un peligro sin nombre si osaba tocar a ese sujeto…

Nunca le había mirado así

…

…

—Si querías que los chicos tuvieran una mascota, sólo tenías que decirlo

Y al tiempo que guardó el arma, el otro asintió y cargó al herido con cuidado, sin olvidar colocar la tela que usaba para cubrir su cabeza sobre el pecho ajeno y hacer presión. De primera vista sabía que la lesión era grave, pero no se podía hacer mucho en tanto no hubiese una revisión precisa, y sólo lo conseguiría si llegaba al barco a tiempo

Al siguiente momento ya estaban corriendo escaleras abajo para alcanzar a cruzar la salida

Hubo disparos. Hubo sonidos de metal chocando contra la piedra. Hubo gritos, exclamaciones, el inconfundible aviso de que el Capitán estaba lastimado y que había sido capturado por los piratas

La máxima prioridad se marcó en no dejar escapar a nadie

Con balas rozándoles las espaldas, salieron por la única puerta y aceleraron para llegar a la playa, donde dejaron los botes y se extendían el resto de las embarcaciones pequeñas…

…

…

Pero…

_Era demasiado tarde para detener todo_

—… no puede ser…

—¡El _Black Gold_…!

El barco que los había guiado por rutas insospechadas… que soportó innumerables encuentros y que brillaba en la imaginación de todos los hombres como magnífico, impenetrable e indestructible… aquel con el que comenzó aquella vida y que llevaba su propia sangre impregnado en la madera negra…

El barco que muchos temieron por largos años… ahora se estaba hundiendo en las profundidades del mar conforme los cañonazos que otras cuatro naves imponentes cernían sobre él

_Hubiera sido fingir que nada de aquello era posible_

_Hubiera sido bueno fingir que sólo eran Alfred y Alejandro_

—¡MALDITO BASTARDO!

Antes de que pudiese notarlo, ya elevaba por el cuello del uniforme a Fernández… a ese malnacido chiquillo hijo de puta que le vio la cara de estúpido desde el principio… ¡al desgraciado infeliz que lo dejó en completo ridículo, como si no fuese absolutamente nadie en ese mundo de mierda!

—¡Maldito bastardo! — repitió con ira, con demasiada que ya no le cabía en todo el cerebro — ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¡¿Quién demonios crees que eres para tener el jodido valor de enfrentarme así?! ¡BASURA! ¡No eres nada más que eso!

—¡Arthur! — Jones intentó separarlo del moreno. No sabía a quién pretendía proteger en realidad, pero sólo podía pensar en apartarlos — ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Deja de actuar como un idiota!

—¡NO ME DIGAS QUÉ HACER!

Lo aventó agresivamente con una sola mano, escuchando con claridad el sonido de su cuerpo cayendo en la arena

Si no estuviera sujetando al otro, seguro que le habría dado un puñetazo en la cara

—¡Responde! — lo sacudió, satisfecho de su mueca de dolencia — ¡Basura inútil, no entiendes ni un carajo quién soy! ¡No tienes ni una insignificante idea de lo que soy capaz de hacerte!

Lo humilló completamente

Escupió sobre su orgullo como si fuera algo sencillo, predecible, con tanta obviedad que no fue capaz de ver en qué momento las cosas estuvieron fuera de su alcance

Se confió demasiado…

No quiso pensar que aquel chico ameritaría más de la tan conocida táctica que ejercían sobre ese puerto…

No pensó que responderían a sus cañonazos con tan buena puntería. No previó el alcance de las modificaciones de la muralla, ni el del nuevo entrenamiento de soldados que demostraron ser superiores… ¡no imaginó su _Black Gold_ sería atacado mientras estuvieran en tierra! Esos barcos no podían venir de zonas cercanas, ¡no había ningún astillero ni un sitio donde darle abastecimiento! Tal vez… tal vez los mandó traer desde Veracruz como parte de una nueva ofensiva…

Percibió una risilla burlona, empero

Aun con el dolor, con esa herida que continuaba sangrando, con la posición y con la fija idea de que podría morir de golpe… el Capitán reía sin vergüenza, sin escrúpulo, sin otra cosa más que pura satisfacción

Maldito. Mil veces maldito

—E-Es… divertido… — formuló con problemas — D-Divertido… ¡Muy divertido!

—¡CÁLLATE! — colocó con fuerza la boca de la pistola en esa frente, temblando de pura rabia — ¡Te mataré! ¡TE MATARÉ, LO JURÓ!

Apenas percibió el grito de Alfred que le pedía detenerse

Apenas percibió la sonrisa que continuaba en el rostro del de ojos rojos

Tocó el gatillo con precisión, saboreando cada momento…

…

…

No disparó

El torrente de caos que lo invadía fue fulminado en un instante

Cada sentido, cada pensamiento, cada elemento del cuadro se concentró en… ese prendedor, uno del tamaño de una moneda que se ceñía con elegancia en el doblés del bolsillo, en el lado izquierdo del pecho

Había un escudo familiar

Mostraba con toda claridad un león, un castillo, una corona, las Columnas de Hércules… y ese lema_… Plus Ultra… _

…

…

Ese chico…

_"—Nunca olvidarás mi nombre"_

No podía ser… ese chico era…

_"—A partir de hoy, y hasta el día de tu muerte, te juro que nunca lo olvidarás"_

—¡Alto ahí! — exclamó alguien que lo obligó a darse cuenta de las circunstancias

—¡Maldición! — los perseguían, y con barco o no, tenían que salir de ahí

Importándole poco, prácticamente aventó el cuerpo del joven a los brazos del de ojos azules, quien pareció confundido al inicio… aunque no perdió tiempo para seguir atendiendo la herida, repitiendo como una jodida oración que resistiera

—¡Alfred, escúchame bien! — le lanzó una mirada profunda, amenazante, de una completa orden que no podía ser fallada — Quiero que ese chico viva, ¿entiendes? ¡No me importa qué tengas que hacer, pero mantenlo con vida!

—¡¿Qué?! — estaba confundido, se le notaba — _¡¿What you talking about?!_

—¡Ya lo sabes! ¡Mantenlo con vida pase lo que pase!

Una bala que pasó rozando los obligó a retomar la carrera, desviando el curso hacia el puerto en busca de alguna nave que pudiera servirles

Grato fue el descubrimiento de que los hombres que sobrevivieron ya tenían una con todo listo para zarpar, así que aceleraron y dieron un salto, aterrizando en la cubierta. Una vez allí, inmediatamente retomó la autoridad y vociferó las órdenes necesarias, ya que Jones fue guiado al pequeño camerino para atender al prisionero

Esa panda de holgazanes hizo todo lo que dijo sin vacilar, sin chistar y sin quejarse un mínimo de las heridas o los golpes. Gracias a eso, lograron alejarse de la costa antes de que los soldados les diesen alcance, aunque no se pudo evitar que algunos disparos emitidos dieran en el blanco, perdiendo a tres hombres más

Tomaron la ruta hacia el noreste acompañados por la caída del sol, lo que les ayudaría a ser perdidos de vista dado que no había barcos en el puerto que pudiesen transportar a una escuadrilla, y los que estaban a la altura del caído _Black Gold_ no alcanzarían a seguirles el paso por la velocidad de esa nave. Era pequeña, sí, pero contaba con la ventaja que necesitaban

…

Se alejaron del puerto de Campeche sin poder ocultar lo evidente

_Fueron derrotados_

No sólo eso: perdieron a ¾ de la tripulación original, su barco fue hundido, sin olvidar que estuvo a punto de ser asesinado y ahora cargaba con una herida que siempre se lo recordaría

Que le restregaría una y otra vez que fue humillado, ridiculizado y burlado por un jodido mocoso que había demostrado al mundo, con esa batalla, que no existía pirata al cual no pudiera eliminar, o por lo menos, deshacerse de su fama de _invencible_

…

Cierto… pero esto no había acabado

Aun con todo, al tener en su posesión al Capitán Alejandro Fernández, contaba con la pieza clave para saldar una vieja y codiciada cuenta. La más anhelada en su vida como pirata, y como hombre

Tuvo las ganas de sonreír, a pesar de todo

Esto sólo estaba comenzando


End file.
